


𝕋𝕚𝕞𝕖 || suna rintarou

by dazaibish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, High School, Idiots in Love, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaibish/pseuds/dazaibish
Summary: ~ suna x femreader ~"𝕋𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖'𝕤 𝕟𝕠 𝕤𝕦𝕔𝕙 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕤 𝕒 𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕪 𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝕚𝕗 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝕓𝕖𝕘𝕚𝕟𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕒𝕝𝕨𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕗𝕦𝕟."- I promise the story gets better :,)-doesn't rlly follow haikyuu plot-- (F/n) (L/n) is a second year at Inarizaki High. She constantly feels like time is moving too fast for her own good, with a fear that anyone and everyone in her life will suddenly leave her all alone one day. That is until she befriends a classmate named Suna Rintarou who (with out even realizing) teaches her how to live in the moment.{fluff, colorful language, (  ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)¿, mentions of abuse, semi- angsty}!The haikyuu characters are not mine, I do not own them!---
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/ female, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: suna





	1. To begin with....

Soooo...  
There will be mentions of blood and abuse, warnings will be mentioned at the beginning of the chapters.  
There are slight mentions of smut as the story progresses, so this is your warning.

The story is told from a 2nd person pov.  
You also have shoulder length hair and you're 16!  
other than that:  
(Y/n)  
(F/n), (L/n)  
(E/c)  
(H/c)  
(S/t)  
etc.  
will be completely up to you !!  
Enjoyyy the storyyyyy  
-


	2. pen

**It was a peaceful Wednesday morning**

...the sunlight crept through the blinds forcing your eyelids to open. While the window that had been left ajar allowed the noise of chirping birds to creep in filling the room with a sweet song.

It was something that never got old. In fact it was something that always made your morning.

You were never much of a heavy sleeper so waking up really wasn't a hassle for you, what was troubling was actually getting out of bed.

After a few minutes you sat up to stretching your arms.  
_Oh lorddd~ stretching in the morning always hits different._

Putting on your school uniform you headed to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day. After brushing you teeth and brushing through your short, (h/c), hair (sorry to my gals who have long hair lol) You grabbed your bag and headed out the door.  
***

You were never one for breakfast early in the morning before school, you never had the appetite for it so it's not a crucial part of your day. Not that you hate it of course, but let's be real, who eats anything before 9 A.M.

With that you got to the bus and put your headphones on. Even though you weren't listening to anything, keeping them on makes it so you don't have to socialize with anyone unless you really have to.

Stepping out of the bus you headed to the front of the school. The morning was cold and the air was crisp. Classmates lingered all around.

_Sigh. What a drag._

As you walked through the halls of Inarizaki High the chatter of students filled your ears as the headphones rested around your neck. Before stepping into my first class you waited outside for Kami, this became a daily routine as she's always late.

That was when you received a text. _I bet it's from Kami._

Reaching into your pocket you retrieved the phone and surely the name of your best friend was there.

_Called it~_

Kami <33: Heyyy Y/n~ I  
need to talk to one of my  
teachers. Just wanted  
to let you know so you  
can head into class w/o  
me :))

Y/n:Yes ma'am :)  
_read_

With that you put your phone back into the pocket of your skirt and headed inside class 1-1.

There were already some students in there but as always you ignored them and headed to my seat which was at the back of the class near the window.

At least seven minutes until class would begin, what better time to spend it than on social media.

While scrolling you could hear someone sitting in the seat to the right of you. There was no need give attention to the person who was sitting there since you already knew who it was.

The man the myth the legend. Suna Rintarou.  
Cue the round of applause.

You never payed much attention to Suna, from what You've seen he's always quiet so he's not much of a bother, although he can get chatty when he's with the twins. Nonetheless it was a relief to not deal with them until 5th period.

Just then your teacher walked in. "Alrighty class open your textbooks to page 235 and get ready to take notes." _Jeez, good morning to you too._

Welp just another day. But that was when you felt a light tap on your shoulder. Turning your head slightly towards Suna you cocked a brow, "Yes?"

The tired boy whispered."Hey, (L/n), do you have a pen I could borrow?"

 _Why me, no, the answer is no, I hate sharing stuff. No one ever returns anything. It pisses me off so mu-_ "Sure." You hand him a blue pen and give him a blank stare to which he responds with a simple, "Thank you."

The rest of the class was boring like it always is. You read, take notes, and stare outside the window for the remainder of class.

You love staring out the window. _Thats right bitches, I'm the main character, hehe, look at me._ But then you got lost in thought... _Actually wait, no, I'm definitely the side character._ You continued to stare out the window but soon rested your head on top of the book.

The class was silent as everyone did their work. No literally, you could hear a pen drop. But this silence was really nice nonetheless.

Then you turned your head, which was still laying on the book, to meet a sleeping boy whose drool was beginning to drip onto the book pages.

_I should do something... should I wake him? Still got time to spare. Eh? I'll just let him sleep._

Pulling out another piece of paper you began to copy down your notes.  
***  
It was a few minutes before the end of class when sleeping beauty decided to wake up.

Suna being asleep was not a rare sight, but it was an ugly one.

Your hand was propped up as you rested your head on your palm, with the copy of notes in your other hand. You extended that hand towards the brunette, "You know if this becomes a daily thing I'm gonna have to start charging you, Suna."

The brown haired boy let out a small yawn before taking the paper, "Thank you." He then formed a small smile. "Again."

 _Well shit that smile was a rare sight, and it wasn't ugly._ Your eyes slightly widened as you admired the simple smile plastered on the boy. Shaking your head slightly you then stood up.

Patting your skirt down you simply replied, "Yeah, don't mention it."

_Bell chimes-_

Putting your crap away you then headed out of class.

You groaned as you walked through the halls, dreading every step you couldn't help but think.  
_Can it just be 6th period already_ _..._ _I wanna go home._


	3. rooftop

**The day went by like any other day**

...boring as hell.

But finally it was the last class of the day, personally your favorite class, Art. Today there's a substitute, which means it's a chill day, thank lord. Having advanced classes was definitely stressful. So ending the day with art is... well. The best fucking thing ever.

You and Kami spent the class time chatting about your day.

_I can't wait to take a nap later today. Ahhh._

"Hey, (Y/n), you should totally come check out the boys volleyball team practice today." Chirped Kami as she drew on her hand.

You raised a brow as you stared at her. _Volleyball...?_  
"Eh? Why would I do that?" You looked up at Kami who had a big smile on her face. "Well, why not? They're really good~ It's fun to watch!"

Sports were never really your thing, of course you exercised and shit, but there was never really a sport that stood out to you. _I don't mind watching, but playing is different._ "Maybe another time, Kami."

The brown haired girl stuck out her pinkie with a grin on her face. "Promise~" With a heavy sigh you wrapped your pinkie finger around hers.

"Promise."  
***

You headed up the stairs and opened a door that led to the roof of the school building. Heading to the roof after school became an almost daily thing as well. It was comforting.

It was quiet, and the breeze up here felt refreshing against your (s/t) skin. You took a deep breath enjoying the scenery.

You sat at your usual spot and soon lied on your back to look up at the sky.

It was a perfect blue color with small white clouds painted onto it. The breeze still felt nice as it hugged your warm cheeks. Surprisingly it also wasn't cold, this was nice. You slowly then closed your eyes and payed attention to sounds around. Birds. An airplane. A loose chain lightly hitting against the metal railing. _I could get used to this feeling._  
***

You felt a weird almost sharp feeling against your cheek. It was hard to ignore. Someone was poking you.

 _What the fuck—_  
Your eyes slowly fluttered open, something—no, someone, was touching you. You groaned, it was a pain.

Looking up you met the gaze of two greenish eyes who were looking down at you. "S-Suna?" A yawn escaped your mouth which immediately made him yawn as well.

With his signature deadpan face he then sat next to you, leaving space between the two of you. He looked tired. "Morning, (L/n)."

 _Damn for a second I swear he smiled when he said that._ You sat yourself up and rubbed your eyes, "What time is it?"

Suna looked at you and then turned to face forward, "Like 6:30-ish."

What. The. Fuck. _DID I JUST FALL ASLEEP ON THE SCHOOL ROOF OH MY GOSH_. You quickly  
stood up and dusted off your skirt while mumbling "Shit" and other curses and your breath.

All the while you were internally freaking out there was a very amused boy still sitting beside you, watching your every move.

Grabbing your bag you turned to Suna who had a smug look on his face. Disgusting. "Yes?" You questioned impatiently.

He then slowly stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder looking down at you, "You snore when you sleep." He said amusingly.

 _That's embarrassing. "So you were watching me sleep? That's— a little creepy."_ After a few seconds you put a hand over your mouth. _I said that last part out loud fuuuuu—_

You looked at Suna who seemed just as taken aback as you did. He then ruffled your (h/c) hair and walked past you, "Don't flatter yourself, weirdo." He then opened the door that led inside the building, "Let's go."  
***

You usually walked home with Kami, but today, it  
was Suna who was walking beside you. It was weird. You didn't ask him to walk you home. He just said 'Let's go.' Does he care about your safety? Nah. No way.

Your thoughts were running in your head, but also, the silence you walked in was completely comfortable. The lampposts outside were starting to turn on one by one as it slowly began to get dark. The sound of crickets, bees, and other little creatures filling the air. It was nice. All the while walking beside Suna who also seemed to be in his own world at the moment.

Soon enough you got to the front of your house, the lights inside were off. No one was home, you then took out the key and turned to Suna, "Thank you for walking me home."

But just then Suna also stuck out his hand. "Here."  
In his palm rested your blue pen you had lended him. _Damn I completely forgot about it_. "Now I don't owe you anything."

_I see, walking me home was his way of payment for the notes and the pen._

Opening the front door you took the pen, as you grabbed it you could feel his warm hand as it grazed against your own. _Woah. Warm, soft, hands_ _..._ _Nice_.

"Thank you, bye bye, Suna."

The boy nodded, "See yeah, (L..."

"(Y/n)."

Being formal was too much for you, you would much rather anyone call you by your first name if anything.

A small smile made its way to your face. "Just (Y/n)."

Suna mirrored your smile, "Well then, _bye bye_ , 'just' (Y/n)."


	4. library

It had now been a few weeks since the rooftop indecent with Suna.

Nothing really changed, Suna still fell asleep in class and you wrote his notes, but you would talk to each other a lot more now during class. So maybe a few things have changed.

Then he would walk you home in exchange, although none of you would admit it, walking you home was nice. You appreciated the gesture and Suna never seemed bothered by it.

The only reason you weren't walking home with Kami was because last friday she fell down a flight of stairs and broke both of her legs.

She was fine of course, she didn't have to go to school for that remainder until at least one of her legs healed so she could walk again. This left you all alone so you spent most of your school time either in a classroom or at the library.

Kami felt horrible for leaving you alone so she would text you between classes. But in all reality you were okay, it gave you time to study and catch up on a few missing assignments so it wasn't completely bad.

Besides, being alone in a quiet space is comforting.  
No noise.  
No bother.  
Just you and your mind.

And today was one of those days were you were in the library. It was quiet as usual, with the excepting of pages flipping and pens being clicked.

Well that was until a pair walked in. Damn it, they were always so loud.

Smack. "Oww?! What was that for?!"

You could hear whisper yelling coming from the entrance.

"Well we wouldn't have to stop by if your lazy ass would have just returned the book, FOUR WEEKS AGO." And there it was, another loud whisper, followed by the sound of... pictures? Being taken?

It was obvious who the voices belonged to so there was no need to turn around. Although it was amusing, the twins bickering of course.

But then you felt a light tap on your shoulder that urged you to turn your head.

"Hey, (Y/n), do you mind if I sit here?" It was Suna, and he was pointing at the seat next to you. "Uh, sure?" Was all you could say.

I hope he's not sitting here because he thinks I look lonely...

As he took his seat he whispered again while pulling out his phone, "You look really lonely right now."

Ew why is he smiling like that.

You furrowed your brows and went back to what you were doing. "I'm not lonely... just busy." And even though you weren't looking at him you could feel him still smiling while looking at you, "Whatever you say~"

Although you and Suna never talked, when you did, he would tease you on almost anything and everything. He liked getting a reaction out of you. And you liked the attention.

He seemed to be scrolling on his phone while you did your thing. It was comfortable silence that didn't last long as two more figures joined you.

"Oi, sorry (Y/n) but we need Suna so we're gonna steal him from you." You simply nodded, "Go ahead, Osamu."

The boy threw you a thumbs up and then walked towards the door where Atsumu was.

You felt Suna ruffle your hair, "Don't miss me too much."

You scoffed with a small smile soon appearing on your face as Suna walked away.


	5. uninvited

**It was a Friday night**

...so you were excited because that meant it was the weekend.

_Oh how I love Fridays_ _._

Today you actually went to go see the boys volleyball team practice. Practice was longer than usual so Suna had you stay and watch them so he could walk you home afterwards.

And although you weren't aware, the rest of the team was teasing Suna about you. Making _Oooooo_ gestures as if they were little kids.

You had to admit watching them practice wasn't bad. The only thing that was irritating were the fan girls that were cheering them on. They were loud. VERY loud. Luckily you didn't get a headache but it was an earful listening to them giggle and yell every five seconds.

Right now you were in your room listening to [favorite song]. As you studied you heard a knock on the door.

"Hey (Y/n), I just wanted to let you know I'm heading out. If you need anything just call me. I won't take long!" She then flashed you a warm smile and closed the door behind her as you responded "M'kay!"

Rubbing your eyes you turned to your clock that read 7:56 P.M. Sighhhh. You plopped down on your soft pillow and groaned. "I'm so fucking tired! Aughhh!"

As you were closing your eyes you heard a faint ding coming from your phone meaning someone texted you.

Your eyes widened as you saw who had texted you, it was Suna. You guys exchanged numbers a few weeks ago but it still caught you off guard.  
_He's probably gonna ask for the homework that's due tonight before 11:59. Ugh._

You then turned your phone to reveal the message as it read.

 **Sleepy boyy:**  
Hey (Y/nnnnn)

Can you send me the  
assignment that's due  
tonight?  
_(read by (Y/n)_

_I fucking knewwww it ugh. No do it yourself._

**(Y/n):**  
No.

Do it yourself. :)

 **Sleepy boyy:**  
Haha, very funny.  
.. pleaseeeeeee

 **(Y/n):**  
I can just show you  
how to do it.  
if you really do need help lol

 **Sleepy boy:**  
Great...

I'll be over in 10.

 **(Y/n):**  
Huh?  
_(read)_

...  
?! WAIT A SECOND  
_(read)_

You couldn't believe what you had just read. But there's no way he could've been serious... right? There's no way. He's for sure fall asleep before even steeping out he door.

After a few seconds of convincing to yourself that he was joking you went back to doing your work.

It had now been a little over 15 minutes and you couldn't help but feel relieved. Whew. Looks like he's not coming.

**Knock Knock**

_Oh shit... Nah it's not him... it's probably Mom. Yeah._

**Knock KNOCK**

That last knock was a little aggressive. Damn it. You stood up and collected yourself while walking downstairs to the front door. But before you did that you quickly texted your mom to let her know someone was over so she didn't get the wrong idea.

You inhaled a deep breathe and opened the door, and there he was. Before even letting him lift a finger you shut door again pinching the bridge of your nose and then opening the door again.

Suna was wearing gray sweats, black sneakers and a black hoodie. "Well that wasn't very nice (Y/n)~"

Neither of you noticed but you guys were also matching clothes. Except your sweats were back and your hoodie was gray. (But nonetheless yall were looking cute ;) )

You rolled your eyes, "Mmm, whatever, just come in before I change my mind."

As he walked in he took his shoes off near the entrance and then lifted up the plastic bag he was holding. "I brought snacks."

"You son of a bitch!" Your mood seemed to have gone a whole 180 as you reached for the bag. Just then it was lifted and a hand was placed on your head holding you back.

Suna made a pout and spoke sarcastically, "Ouch, I can't believe you're more excited about seeing the snacks than you are of seeing me."

You lightly slapped his hand out of your face, "Whatever, GIMME!" You did grabbing gestures with your hands as your arms were reached out towards the bag that was still out of reach.

Suna smiled and flicked your forehead, "Whats the magic word?"

You stopped and looked up at him rubbing your forehead, "please..."

He flicked your forehead again, "Actually you're wrong" He smiled while looking down at you, "The magic word is, _ahem_ , _pleasemylordandsaviorSunaRintarou~"_

You stared at him blankly and then walked away towards your room waving your hand, "Never mind, I've lost interest."

Suna just laughed as he followed you upstairs.  
***

It had been 30 minutes since Suna arrived and absolutely no work was done. Well at least he hadn't done work, he was just laying on your bed as you sat beside him doing your own work.

It had gotten hot in your room so you took your hoodie off, underneath was your (f/c) crop top. You then tossed it to the side and continued working on your assignment.

As always the silence was comfortable. Suna was eating his jelly fruit sticks as you were also drinking your coffee. (Sorry if you don't drink coffee, you can drink something else if you like lol.)

Once again it was something neither of you would admit.

But you enjoyed each other's company.


	6. deprived

**You entered your room with face masks** ****

...nail polish and one of those cat head bands for when you wash your face. "M'kay, so since you're here we're gonna do this!" You held up the supplies with a grin on your face.

Suna sighed, "Finneee, but only because I want to..." Which then turned into a pout as he sat on your bed criss-crossed.

"Okay, so what color do you want your nails?" You sat in front of him placing the materials and such beside you.

"Mmm, I don't really care." He looked at you with a blank expression. "We'll fine then, we'll go with dark green!"

He shrugged in response and nodded his head.

He held out his hand so you could begin painting them. _Woah, pretty hands._ Was all you could think.

One by one you painted his nails as he watched you carefully. "We can do face masks afterwards if you like..." You spoke softly to the boy in front of you.

Suna nodded, "But it has to be one of the peel on ones... those are fun." To which you hummed in response, "Okey."

Suna blushed lightly, he was glad you couldn't see his face right now. You made a face when ever you concentrated intensely, and Suna found that cute.

"Okay... and done!" You beamed, "Now don't touch anything or else you'll ruin the polish."

Suna smiled, "Yes ma'am."  
~~~  
At least an hour went by and you were now at your desk while Suna was still on your bed now watching something on the T.V.

"(Y/nnnn, can I peel this off my face now?" The boy whined as he skipped through channels.

"Mhm! If you want to you can now." You said as you chewed on your pen.

You heard rustling followed by the sound of peeling. "(Y/nnnnnnnnnnn."

You groaned. This man was getting annoying, "Whhhhatttttt?!" You turned to Suna.

"This hurts."

You sighed and walked over to him, " Oh does it now?"

He pouted, "Yes.. very~"

You walked closer to him lifting your hands so you could grab the edge of the mask on his face. Suna swatted your hand, "No. If you do it it'll hurt more."

A tic mark appeared on you face, "Well then stop complaining and peel the damn thing!" You reached for his face but he grabbed your arms pulling you.

Before you knew it you were pinned onto your bed and Suna was on top of you, "I said. No."

You couldn't tell if it was because of the face mask, but Suna had a serious expression on his face. He looked funny. You couldn't help but laugh, "It's hard to take you seriously when you're wearing SUCH a cute headband."

Suna's eyes widened as you released one of your arms and grabbed the edge of the face mask peeling it all off in one go.

He looked down at you,"Ow, that was not necessary."

You laughed, the expression on his face was priceless, "Yes, it very much so was."

Suna then let put a small chuckle as he let go of you and stood up straight stretching his arms. You also sat yourself up as you peeled off your mask.

"See now wasn't that fun?" You smiled looking at him.

He sighed, "Nope."  
~~~  
Since it was already late, your mom didn't like the idea of Suna walking home so she suggested he could stay for the night, so he took the couch that was set up across your room.

You looked at the clock as it read 11:47 P.M. Then turning to see Suna who was awake on his phone.

Your mind started to wander, what would it feel like to be cuddled up in his ar— Nope. Stop that. You cannot be thinking that.

"Yes (Y/n)?" You snapped out of your thoughts as you realized you were staring at him. Your room was dim, the only light coming from your window, but everything in your room was still visible slightly.

You gulped, "A-aren't you cold?" _I did not just stutter . What the fuck._

You could hear Suna's sleepy voice, "Woah, (Y/n) stuttering?" You could just see him smiling, "I wouldn't mind getting used to that."

You rolled over to the other side so you weren't facing him, "Whatever, I was just asking if you were cold."

"And if I was?" Suna smirked, "What are you gonna do about it?"

_I just wanna slap the shit out of him._

You sighed, "Well cuddle obviously." You then slapped a hand over your mouth. _I said that out loud huh._ "I was just kidding."

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Can we?"

You blinked, "Can we... what?"

"Cuddle."

You froze, your first thought being hell no. But it is just cuddling, there's nothing more to it. You sighed, "Mhm... I-I guess." _No. My ass did not just stutter AGAIN._

As you were internally scolding yourself you heard footsteps behind you. Your heart was beating fast. Just then you felt the covers being lifted as Suna laid beside you. His whispers were so sweat, "Can I?" You nodded, "Mhm."

You felt arms then wrap around your stomach as Suna brought you closer to him. You could feel his head gently resting against the nape of your neck along with soft breathes. He was warm. Really warm. It was comforting. Really comforting.

Nothing feels better than two touch deprived teens cuddling right? Right.

Suna whispered again sending shivers down your spine, "Goodnight, (Y/n)."

You closed your eyes, a light blush spreading across your warm cheeks, "Good night."


	7. flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The italics represent a flashback/ dreams kinda.  
> WARNING: there IS violence/abuse in this chapter so heads up.

\- 7 years ago-

**_The air was cold outside_ **

_..._ _against 9 year old (Y/n)'s cheek as she ran through the play structure. Innocence written on her face, as she jumped on the swing, not a care in the world._

_Winters were always cold, but that just meant more blankets and cozier nights right? Winters meant holidays with your family right?_

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this._

_It wasn't supposed to happen at all._

_"You weren't supposed to leave," You mumbled as you clenched your shirt. "Why do I always come back to this memory?"_

_Hot tears ran down your face, "Dad, you weren't supposed to leave." You could see him. along with your younger self. You reached out a hand as if trying to warn her. They vanished._

_Wait, Up ahead, there, (Y/n) then saw the man who once swore to never hurt her._

_Why would you lie._  
~~~  
-present time-

Suna groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Someone was gripping onto him tightly. He looked down.  
There you were, trembling in his arms, gripping onto him so that he couldn't leave you either.

He turned to look at your clock that read 5:47 A.M.

He wasn't really sure what to do then, debating on whether to wake you up or let you sleep he decided to wake you up. You were starting to silently cry.

He stroked your head, "Hey, (Y/n), wake up."

He waited for you to wake up but you just kept clenching onto his shirt. Suna sighed, he grabbed your arm and shook you lightly enough to wake you up.

You woke up, lifting your head to look up at Suna who was looking at you patiently. He then spoke softly, "Hey, are you alright?"

You sat up and nodded, "Mhm, sorry." You felt a little embarrassed for crying. "I woke you up."

Suna then also sat up and put a hand to your cheek rubbing away the tears lightly, "Why are you apologizing?"

His hand was really warm, you rest your cheek on it lightly taking in the heat, "Well- I..." You weren't really sure what to say. You weren't one to cry in front of people, especially Suna. You mentally slapped yourself.

_Crying is a sign of weakness, stop._

You sniffled as you looked at Suna, your eyes were watering again.

He smiled softly at you and simply lifted the covers inviting you in for a hug. "Come here (Y/n)." You closed your eyes and just plopped your head on his chest. He chuckled slightly as he fixed both of you into a cuddling position were you were on his chest and he held you close.

Once again he was warm, and he smelled nice, kind of like mint but not really. It was weird but comforting. A small smile appeared on your face.

You could feel his heat beating fast.

You started rubbing light circles on his abdomen. Finally building up the courage to tell him about what happened, "Suna." But you were then cut off as he spoke, "Shh, it's okay (Y/n), just tell me when you're ready, okay?"

You nodded as you felt Suna playing with your hair, and then ruffling it.

Your legs intertwined with his as you both drifted of to sleep again.  
~~~  
_You woke up on your bed alone, except it wasn't really your bed, it was the bed you had six years ago._

_You could hear yelling coming from downstairs._

_"Oh no," you remembered this day all to well._

_You've been here before._

_Many._

_Many times._

_Rushing downstairs you met with a younger you who was peering around the corner._

_She held her head down as she listened to the sounds of glass breaking and yelling._

_You covered her ears as if trying to erase the screams coming from the kitchen. As if it would make a difference now._

_But you've done this a million times, and a million times you've failed. As younger you turned the corner as she's also done a million times._

_"You damn bitch!"_

_You watched yourself._

_You could see the innocence get stripped away the minute that bottle made contact with your moms head._

_And a million times you had to hear as your mom screamed in pain. Blood staining the white tiled floor._

_A never ending cycle._

_"Why would you go..._

_I didn't get to take my anger out on you._

_You left mom, alone._

_And you lied to me._

_You said you cared, yet you hit mom._

_Why would you do that?"_

_You laughed_ _as tears ran down your cheeks_ _, "It's funny_ _..._ _you haunt me even after all these years._

_And yet I can't even remember your face."_


	8. saturday

**You heard chirping coming from outside**

...it was still early in the morning. You were grateful it was Saturday, that meant you could sleep in and stay up studying and finishing up work that was due monday.

The light scent of cologne tickled your nose and you opened your eyes to realize you were still in Suna's arms. It felt nice. You didn't want him to let go.

Suna then yawned and groaned as the light that came from your window hit his face. You had an urge to poke his cheek, so you did.

He smacked your hand in response, "five more minutes." He spoke between yawns as he hugged you tightly.

"Suna, I have to go to bathroom."

"No."

You huffed and started tickling him, causing him to let go of you. "Good to know that your ticklish." You smiled at the startled boy.

He frowned, "Don't ever do that again."

You laughed it off as you hopped off and headed to the bathroom to do your business.  
~~~  
You entered your room again and Suna was still laying on your bed. He was on his phone scrolling through social media as you cleaned your table for the day.

After a few minutes Suna finally got up to stretch, "Hey (Y/n) I think I'm gonna get going."

You couldn't help but feel sad? upset? disappointed?  
Whatever it was, a part of you didn't want him to go but you nodded anyway, "Mhm, okay." You got up to walk him out the door.  
~~~  
As you walked downstairs you went into the kitchen to get some water. You grabbed a cup and noticed a note on the counter table.

_Hey (Y/n), had to leave early_  
_today._  
_I'll probably get home late as well, there's leftovers in the fridge from last night._  
_Be safe sweetie._  
_\- love mom <3_

You sighed as you crumpled the note and threw it away. _Love you too mom._ Proceeding to fill your glass up with water.

Walking to the front door Suna was already putting his shoes on as he opened the door.

You held your hands behind your back, "Bye bye."

Suna turned to you and gave you a small smile, " _Bye bye,_ (Y/n)." He waved and closed the door behind him.

You looked down.

There you were, alone again.

But you're always alone, so what makes _now_ so different?  
~~~  
You walked into your room and closed the door behind you. Plopping yourself on your bed you decided to scroll through Twitter before actually doing any work.

You then received a notification.

_Reminder: Hey you dumb bitch, stop procrastinating and get to work. The sooner you get shit done the sooner you can go back to your manga._

You sat up, "Why am I like this." You looked across your bed and there was a black hoodie resting on the edge.

It was Suna's.

"You've gotta be shitten me." Picking yourself up you grabbed the hoodie. _It's soft._ You had an urge to sniff it. But quickly stopped, throwing it off to the side you shook off the feeling and sat on your chair, "Don't be weird (Y/n)."  
***

**5:45 P.M**

Stretching in your chair you closed your laptop satisfied with the work you got done. Now that you did some work you wouldn't feel so guilty about doing other things.

You then got a text from someone.

You reached out to grab your phone, the screen lighting up with the name 'Kami' appearing on it.

 **MESSAGE** :  
**Kami <3:**  
Hey girl, why didn't  
you text me yesterday???  
You didn't even send a  
good morning txt??

yk what idec.

fuck you...  
Please come see me

...I miss you bae TT

You smiled at your phone, you bit your thumb gently while you thought about what to say.

 **(Y/n):**  
okok.  
I'll be there in like  
an hour okay?

 **Kami <3:**  
Yayy!!  
_(read)_

Tossing your phone on your bed you headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower before going to Kami's.  
***

Almost an hour later you had finished getting ready to go to Kami's. It had been weeks since you've seen her so you were excited to see how she was doing.

Walking down the stairs you greeted your mom who was on the phone. "Hey mom I'm gonna be going to Kami's. I'll text you!" You hugged her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She nodded and smiled, "Have fun."

You opened the front door and turned to look back at her. You smiled and closed the door behind you as you made your way to your best friends house.


	9. promise

**It was a bit cold outside**

...looking ahead you could see the sun about to set. Giving your surroundings a golden glow as the sky was colored with pink hues mixed with purples. It was mesmerizing, the last bits of sun before darkness sets in hiding the shadows of night.

Snapping out of your gaze you turned to walk to Kami's house before it got too dark.  
***

Knocking on Kami's apartment door you waited patiently, enjoying the sounds of night bugs that filled the air.

The door swung open as you were greeted by your smiling friend.

"(Y/n)!" She wrapped her arms around your neck as she buried her head into your shoulder.

You patted her head lightly, "Hey."

She welcomed you in, closing the door behind you as you began to take off your shoes. Your gaze then followed your friend who was making her way down the hall.

_Wait a second._

You walked behind her as you both entered the kitchen. "Hm, I see your legs are fine." You sat down on a chair in amusement.

She stopped to look at you. Kami looked a bit nervous. "Uhhhh..." She was cut off by your voice as you sighed.

Keeping eye contact with her you smiled, "You were never hurt. Where you?"

The girls shoulders dropped, "Welllll, I was... but I also wasn't, yah know?"

You laughed it off, "Well are you planing on coming back any time soon?"

Kami handed you a cup and poured tea in it, "Hm, yeah probably like in a week or two." She smiled.

You rolled your eyes, "Seriously? I've been alone for like a month now and exams are gonna be coming up soon." You played with the handle of the cup as you spoke.

Kami drank her tea, "Well I've had a taste of freedom and it's too good to let go."

You both chatted for a while until you both made it to Kami's room where you could help her study.

"So," She sat on her bed pulling out her laptop that was underneath the pillow. "Did I miss anything juicy?"

You thought about it for a minute, "Uh, not really," Sitting on the opposite side of the bed you pulled out your phone. "Nothing interesting ever happens."

She pouted, "Ah damn, I was hoping you'd have something interesting to tell me." She started typing in her laptop while speaking to you. "Anyway, sorry for leaving you alone, I know you miss me." She said teasingly.

Laying on her bed still on your phone you spoke, "Well I'm not ENTIRELY alone... sometimes I hang out with Suna."

The sound of typing abruptly stopped, you looked over to see a grinning Kami.

"What?"

"Ooooo, (Y/n)'s got a booooyyyyfriennndd." She cooed as a very small blush appeared on your face.

You frowned as you grabbed a pillow and started hitting your best friend, "HaHa very mature Kami."

Kami covered her face as she started laughing, "Ah, chill I was joking."

You stopped and turned to face the other direction so you were now facing her window. You muttered, "Whatever."

After a few hours of helping Kami make flash cards you both were starting to get tired. You were both laying on her bed now. Kami was on her phone as you were staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Kami?" You called for her, now lifting your arms so you could stare at your hands.

She hummed in response so you continued. "After we graduate we're gonna still be friends right?"

She set her phone down, "Well obviously, I'm not gonna leave your side, and you can't get rid of me." She smiled turning to you.

"Yeah." You smiled turning to her.

She sighed, "But don't think about that stuff (Y/n), live in the moment!" She turned to look at the ceiling again. "Besides these are memories we're making, and they'll be plenty more in the future."

You nodded, "Yeah ... live in the moment."

Turning back to you she smiled, "Mhm! Yup! that's the spirit (Y/n)! I'll never leave your side."

_Leave my side..._

You sat up, "I'll hold you to that." You held up your pinky finger as she did the same. Intertwining your pinkies to hold each other to the promise.

No matter where you are, you two will always have been each other's bestest.

For now it's just a matter of time.

"Okay, now I'm gonna go use your bathroom."

Kami nodded in response, opening up her laptop.  
***

A few minutes later you said your goodbyes to Kami as you made your way home. You admit you did want to stay over, but the thought of leaving your mom alone at home made you feel guilty.

_Another time Kami. Another time._

On your way home you got lost in thought again.

_If only I had more time... I could've gotten there earlier, then we could've talked more._

_Then I would've been able to ask her._  
_Or maybe she would've told me herself._  
_Kami... why- why was there so much medication prescribed to you in the bathroom._  
You looked up at the starry night, you could feel your stomach turn.

_Oh wait._

_There's another reason. Isn't there?_

_You never really did break your legs did you?_

_You lied to me..._ _?_


	10. here

**By the time you got home your mom wasn't there.**

...Walking into the kitchen you found a note on the counter.

_Hey (Y/n), today I'm gonna be_  
_coming home again late. I'll see you_  
_tomorrow morning! I_  
_love you lots!_  
_-love mom_

Sighing you flipped the note over and then threw it away. You walked upstairs to your room. The house was quiet. But you liked it quiet, it was like as if time had stopped.

It was currently 9:45 P.M. That meant your mom should be coming home at around 12 or 1 A.M. at the latest. _Okay, nothing to worry about._

_Mom always comes home late._

You laid in bed scrolling on your phone until your eyes started to slowly shut, forcing you to sleep.  
~~~  
You looked around your room, it was still night out, you had had woken up still in your clothes and your phone in your hand.

Feeling uncomfortable you decided to get into your shorts and then hop into bed again. It wasn't until you were about to lay down again when your mouth started to feel dry.

"So annoying," you huffed making your way out of your room.

Across the hallway was your moms room.

The door was open.

_She's not home._

You rushed into your room to grab your phone that read 3:54 A.M. Panic started to sink in. _Calm down (Y/n)._

You checked your phones messages and call history.  
She had not texted or called you.  
***

**Suna PoV**

Suna woke up to his phone ringing. Groaning be grabbed his phone as the name "(Y/n)~" was plastered on the screen. He was getting a call from (Y/n), but why?

He sat up and answered the the phone. "Hello?" Suna tried his best to listen for your voice but there was no response. "(Y/n), are you okay?"

_"S-Suna, it hurts— my chest. I'm scared— it's happening again..."_

Suna's eyes widened as he tossed the bed covers aside and got up, "(Y/n) listen to me, it'll be okay, you're doing great. I'll be there in a few minutes. Stay on the phone. Remember this WILL pass."

Suna put on his sneakers and made his way to your house.

This wasn't the first time you've called Suna, and this wasn't the first time he'd comfort you.

Just like last time, he comforted you, and reassured you that everything would be okay.  
***

**(Y/n) PoV**

_"Okay (Y/n) I'm here. Everything's okay."_

He hung up and you heard walked coming from downstairs, it was Suna. He used the spare key that's taped under the the welcome mat. The sound of stepping was getting louder until you heard Suna's voice.

"Hey (Y/n)," He slowly walked to you, you were sitting on the floor hugging yourself with the phone sitting in front of you. Your breathing had slowed but your chest was still moving fast as you were desperately trying to calm down.

Suna sat in front of you and grabbed your cold hands. He held them gently, his hands were really warm. He then whispered, "It'll be okay."

You slowly looked up at him, "I- I'm" You tried your best to speak but were then held into a warm embrace. He spoke again, "I know it's scary," he held onto you, "but it's okay, I know it's not much but I'm here (Y/n)."

He then held onto your cheeks and studied your face before his eyes landed on your tired ones. He rubbed his thumb on your cheek gently. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

A single tear rand down your face as you then buried your face into his chest. He patted your head. He the positioned himself so the he was laying against your bed as your were in his arms.

Both of you stayed in that position for a while until you got a text from your mom.

Mom:  
Hey (Y/n), I'm  
having bad connection  
so I'm not sure when this  
will send. But I'm  
gonna be home really  
late tonight. So please  
do not worry.

You sighed and laughed to yourself covering your face in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for waking you Suna."

Suna flicked your forehand and sighed, "Don't apologize idiot, you know I'll always be here." He got up and laid on your bed. "Now I'm sleeping here."

He turned so his back was facing you, a small smile  
appearing on your face. "Thank you."

You got into bed and hugged Suna, your arms wrapping around his waist. "Hey (Y/n)."

"Yeah?"

"Turn around, if we're cuddling, then I'm the big spoon."

Suna was thankful his back was turned to you at the moment, if not then you would've seen been able to see the read hue that was appearing across his face.


	11. repeated

**It was Sunday night**

...your room was dim as you scrolled on your phone. You were laying on your bed wearing your (f/c) t-shirt with gray sweats.

You were thinking about how weird these past few days had been. So much was on your mind. It was too much. Worrying about your mom, thinking about Kam, and not to mention Suna was also on your mind.

Despite that you shook it off.

The clock read 10:45 PM and although it was still early for you you felt exhausted so you decided to go to bed early.

Tomorrow is another day.  
***

It was a bit cloudy outside as you walked to school, it was also cold. As always, your mom had left early, you guys never talked anymore, the thought of it made you frown. When was the last time you two actually talked about something?

Putting your (f/c) headphones on you spaced out on the rest of the walk to school, wondering how Kam was doing.  
***

The sound of chatter littered the halls as you walked to your first class, keeping your eyes straight ahead.

Walking in you were met with more noise of your fellow classmates chatting. The room was warm as you walked to your seat at the back of the class. The day hadn't even begun and you already wanted to go home. _What a drag._

You set your school bad down as you took your seat, looking over at the clock that indicated class would start in four minutes. In the mean time you scrolled on your phone.

You could hear someone taking their seat to the right of you. "Good morning Suna." You said as you kept your attention on your phone.

You heard a groan, "Morning (Y/n)." His voice taking you by surprise. _Had he just woken up?_

Looking up and turning your head you saw the boy who had just greeted you. He looked tired, and the rasp in his voice backed up that theory. He definitely didn't sleep at all last night. Poor guy.

You were about to respond when a voice at the front of the room stopped you from doing so. "Okay class I will be your sub for this class. Please pay attention while I take role."

With that you turned your attention back to your phone as you listened for your name. But your head perked back up at the sound of a name. 'Akami Ottosamu' followed by a 'she's absent'.

It made your stomach churn. Your mind then thinking about your best friend, wondering if she was okay. Your mind filled with questions. You couldn't help but worry about her. You wanted to be by her side, make sure she was okay.

"(F/n) (L/n)."

You shook your head away from the thoughts, "Here."

_Today is gonna be a long day._

And a long day it was, your first few classes went by quickly but after lunch it seemed that every other class went by slow. The day felt long. It felt repeated. Like something you've done a million times before, because you have. It felt like every day was just repeating, there was no change, everything was boring.

As much it you didn't want to admit you felt alone, a feeling you hated the most. Silly right? Having people around yet feeling _lonely_.

You wrote in your journal as you heard the door that led to the stairs open. Closing your journal and turning you sighed as a small smile appeared on your face.

Your eyes trailed onto the man who was still at the door, "Hey Suna."

Suna then walked over to you to, "Hi." He simply said as he sat next to you leaving space between the both of you, "So do you always come to the roof of the school or?"

Gentle breeze blew as you pulled a strand of hair behind your ear. You shrugged, "I try to." You put your journal in your school bag and then turned to the boy.

"Oh? Why's that?" He simply asked as he pulled his school bag off his back.

"It's just... nice up here." You responded as you looked into Suna's yellow-greenish eyes.

They were so... pretty.

He hummed in response so you continued, "And..." putting a hand behind your neck you broke eye contact turning away from him mumbling, "It feels less lonely up here."

"What was that?" He leaned in closer to you. "If your going to speak than speak clearly (Y/n)."

"Hey, watch yourself." Your brows furrowed as you turned, your face met with Suna's, he was so close to you. Your (e/c) eyes widened as they met his yellowish ones.

A soft sigh escaped his lips and you could smell a minty breathe. You were both quiet as you just stared at each other in silence. It felt like it was going to go on forever, but neither of you pulled away.

Reality hit you as you realized how close you really were. It was weird. A blush creeping up your (s/t) face, but Suna didn't seemed bothered by it.

He broke his eyes from yours, taking a glance at your lips before turning to his phone. "Anyhow, I need to head to the volleyball gym." He grabbed his bag as he stood up ruffling your hair. "You should come by more often."

Simply nodding you replied, "Y-yeah. okay." Smacking his hand away you stood up fixing your hair. "And don't do that. Let's go."

You both walked to the gym in comfortable silence but you couldn't help but feel a tension between you two. It gave you shivers, it wasn't unsettling but it felt odd.

Walking into the gym you heard someone yell towards your direction, "Oi! Suna! Hurry up!"

Beside you the boy groaned as he made his way to the locker room. Making your way to the bleachers you noticed a few girls were already there. Seeing as you didn't want any sort of social interaction you sat far away from them. Even then you could still hear the three girls bickering amongst themselves.

Ignoring them you pulled out your phone to distract you, sadly it wasn't a big enough of a distraction as you could still hear them.

" _Why did_ ** _she_** _walk in with Suna?!"_

_"Do you think_ **_they're_ ** _dating?"_

_"Please,_ **_look_ ** _at her..."_

They said a couple of other things which was then followed with laughter. _Sheesh. Aren't they first years? They're one to talk. How annoying._

You then heard a voice call you. "Hey (Y/n)."

Looking up you were met with Suna who was now in his volleyball attire. He lazily smirked, "Hold this for me yeah?" He then threw a black jacket your way. "It's going to be cold when we walk home later so be sure to wear that." He waved as he walked away.

"Yeah, okay." You caught the jacket and placed it on your lap. _What a weirdo. It's not like I'm gonna complain about the cold._

You pulled your phone out, as you did you noticed the girls that were once talking about you were now dead silent.

_Hm. What do you know, looks like they can keep their mouths shut._

Staring off into the court you couldn't help but think about how Kami was doing, she hadn't texted you all day. Making up your mind you decided that tomorrow instead of coming to the gym, you would go to Kami's house to pay her a visit.


	12. manager

**As you walked home**

... from school you were thinking about how your day went. Sighing you leaned your head back slightly as you walked.

_Let's see today was the same old same old, all my classes were boring and I had lunch with the boys volley ball team. They've been fun company. The twins bickered a little but Kita has been super welcoming._

You stopped to pick up a can that was on the floor, walking over to trash can. Throwing it away and dusting your hands you began walking again as the conversation played in your head.

_"Hey (Y/n) do you do anything after school?"_

_"Oh no, I don't. Why?"_

_Kita gave me a warm smile as he spoke, "Well we were hoping you would become our team manager. If that's okay with you of course!"_

_In the moment I wasn't quite sure what to say. To be honest it caught me off guard a little._

_Aran then spoke, "We understand if you don't want to! It's just..." He paused giving me a smile, "You've been hanging out with us for a while so why not?" He shrugged and continued eating his lunch._

_Atsumu eagerly spoke out, "Just think about it. Okay (Y/n)?"_

_I returned a smile and nodded, "I'll think about it for sure!"_

You shook your head as you walked to your door step. _I have to make a decision by tomorrow._

Unlocking the front door you walked in and closed it behind you. The smell of pasta filling your nose. Quickly taking off your shoes as you rushed to the kitchen.

"Mom! Your home early!" You gave her a hug wrapping your arms around her neck.

"Oh my." She hugged you back, "Yes, indeed I am."

"Let me guess they changed your shifts, didn't they?" Letting go of her you walked around the counter to take a seat.

Your mom nodded, "Mhm, I work from 7 PM to 3 in the morning. Can you believe that?"

You giggled, "My, the hospital sure does make you busy."

"Well of course! But I'm grateful you help around the house." She went back to her cooking turning her back to you, "You know it also wouldn't kill you to get a job (Y/n)."

Groaning you rested your head on the table counter, "Hmmm, we'll see! Oh!" You quickly got up, "I was going to go see Kami today! I'll see you later mom!"

Before you could rush up stairs your mom grabbed your arm pulling you into a tight hug. You could feel her hand gently holding the back of your head, "Be safe."

You hugged her back, "Always."  
***

You showered and got into a new set of clothes, rushing downstairs you saw your mom who was on her phone as she ate her pasta.

"Hey mom. I will be going now but I'll be back before 10-ish." You hugged her giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Leaning in she sighed, "I know you will, say 'hi' to Kami for me."

You nodded as you put your shoes on, "Oh by the way, one of these days we should go out to eat." You opened the front door, "You know, to catch up." You smiled back at your mom.

Her eyes widened slightly, "Yes, I would like that."

Giving her a final nod you headed out locking the door behind you.

In all honesty it felt like you never spent any time with your mom. It was like you both were too busy with your own lives. It hit you that it was suddenly important to spend time with her, because in all honesty, you were worried about her.

Seeing her eyes widen made you feel upset in a way. _Do I really not spend enough time with her?_  
***

You rolled over on Kami's bed, "We should do something Kam!"

"Why are you suddenly so energetic?!" She threw a pillow at you.

You caught the pillow throwing it back at her, "Well because I haven't seen you in so long! C'mon these are memories we should be making."

She sighed catching the pillow, "Okay... FINE." Hopping off her bed she changed into a new pair of brown jeans keeping on her over sized black hoodie.  
"We just can't be out for that late." She yawned.

Satisfied, you nodded, "That is A-O.K. with me, I just want to take a walk."

Once you both had put on your shoes you quickly headed out.  
***

The first stop was the gas station where you both got a few snacks. Kami couldn't stop drooling over how _cute_ the cashier was.

"Oh c'mon (Y/n)! She was so cute and so sweet!" She hopped as you both walked down the street. "She even payed for my snacks! I should have asked for her number. _Ugh!_ "

You chuckled as you took a drank from your capri-sun. "I mean hey, I would think she was cute if she payed for my crap too."

Kami nudged you, "Oh shut up!" She giggled, "So where to next?"

You shrugged, "Dunno. We could just walk around for a little longer. I have to get home soon anyway so I'll walk you."

She nodded in reply as she happily drank from her cold drink.

You glanced over at your best friend again, you then smiled. She was having fun, so you were having fun. This was fun.

You could hear crickets as you walked past a park, "So how have you been Kami?"

She hummed, "Oh! I've been doing good! Actually I'll probably be going back to school next week!"

You could feel yourself smiling, "Hey that's good! I'm glad." One of your hands held your bag as the other was shoved into your pocket. It truly did make you happy that you would be seeing you friend at school once again.

Kami snapped in your face, "Yoooo, earth to (Y/n)?!" She giggled, "There you are! Anyway, as I was saying, how have YOU been?"

"Oh well, I've been doing doing really good actually..."

Suddenly she started marching, "As we should!"

You both laughed and chatted as you headed back to her house.

_We should do this more often._  
_***_

By the time you got home your mom was already gone. You stretched your arms up carrying your bag which contained your goodies and yawned. "Dayummm, I'm tired. I'm going straight to bed."

Rubbing your eyes you entered your dark room instantly plopping down on your bed. You didn't even bother to change out of your clothes, you were in fact exhausted.

A small smile stretched on your face, it felt like all your worries had suddenly gone and you were just thinking about the little events that occurred today.

_Ding!_

It was a notification coming from your phone, the light from the screen illuminating your room. Grabbing your phone you peaked at the message.  
A small smile appeared on your face just by reading the name that was on your screen.

 **Sleepy boyy** :  
So?

 **You** :  
So... What?

 **Sleepy boyy** :  
Your answer dummy.  
So? Have you thought  
about it?

 **You** :  
Actually I have :)


	13. 1st day

**Since your mom now worked**

...late it meant you could drive yourself to school. _Yay, no more walking._

Hopping into the car, you tossed your bag into the passenger seat. You weren't the best driver, that was a fact but you also haven't killed anyone, _yet_. So you were still pretty confident in your driving skills.

So it was safe enough for you to at least drive your self to school.  
***

After walking out of the bathroom you were met with Kita.

"Hey (Y/n)!" He waved, "Glad to know we'll be seeing you more often."

You shyly nodded, "Yup! I was a bit iffy at first to be completely honest, but you're all fun so... why not."

Kita smiled at your response, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

He was right, you were completely okay. The coach showed you the boys schedule along with how to set up equipment, organize the paperwork, how to plan for functions, trips, etc. It was all pretty straight forward.

You frantically took notes as coach Kurosu spoke, "Well that's about it, glad to have you around (L/n). I think you'll fit in just great." He gave you a small smile before walking off.

You gave a small bow, "I plan to do my best."

Looking back down at your notes you felt someone lightly touching your lower back peaking over your shoulder.

You felt yourself tense up at the slight touch.

"Hey, those notes look great." Suna gently spoke as he scanned the notebook you were holding.

"Ah— Thanks." You sighed slowly relaxing yourself.

Suddenly his team mates called out for him, "Hey Suna! Get your ass back here!"

Suna sighed as he stood up straight, "Yeah yeah."

As he walked off you could feel his light touch lingering on you. _What the fuck. We've literally cuddled before but DAMN... Do it again._

It had been a few minutes and now you were just observing the boys as you sat on the bench. Occasionally Suna would steal glances over at you and Atsumu looked as if he was over the girls who were cheering.

You felt yourself dozing off as heard a smack which made you jolt up. Glancing over the court your hand flew over your mouth.

"Atsumu you IDIOT!"

And there was a thud, the twins were bickering but there argument seemed to have gotten physical as Samu was on top of Atsumu looking as if he was ready to rip off his brother's head.

"Shouldn't someone stop them..." You spoke to yourself as you looked at the other team members.

Kita and Aran looked like they were ready to blow a fuse and Suna was... taking pictures?

You couldn't help but laugh, covering your mouth your laughs escaped catching the team's attention.  
You spoke in between laughs, "I'm sorry, this is just too funny!"

Falling to your knees holding your stomach you could hear the other team members start to laugh.

Slowly getting up you sat back down on the bench.  
_Yeah I could get used to this._  
***

You were now filling up the boy's water bottles as practice was just about to end.

"So, how do you feel about being our manager?"

You turned to Suna who was leaning on the wall.

A smile crept onto your face, "I think it'll be fun." You handed him his bottled water. "Or what? Do you hate the idea of seeing me more throughout the day?"

Suna grabbed the bottle and with his other hand he gently grabbed your chin lifting your head up a bit, a smirk appearing on his face, "No, in fact I think I'll enjoy seeing you here more often."

He stared at you, and you stared at him back, suddenly he started to lean in. Your heart stopped? Skipped a beat maybe? Whatever it was, it made you feel all giddy inside. _What the hell is he doing?! Why is he leaning in?!_

You closed your eyes as Suna leaned in.

Nothing happened.

_Flick._

"Ow!" You rubbed your forehead at the sudden flick that just made contact with your skin.

Suna chuckled, "Weirdo, you closed your eyes."

Your eyes widened as the you flushed in embarrassment. _He didn't._ "You're the weirdo for leaning in!"

Before Suna could respond you could hear someone calling your name, "Yo! (Y/n)! Did yah fall asleep? Where are those bottles?!"

"Oh, crap!" You turned rushing back into the gym, whispering under your breathe, "Fuck you!"

Suna chuckled to himself, "You wish."


	14. teasing

**Throughout the entire week**

...it felt as if Suna was constantly teasing you. It didn't matter where or when, it felt like he was constantly doing crap that made you get all flustered.

You didn't really mind the teasing here and there but what was the whole point? It constantly made you wonder if you had any feelings towards him.

_Nah. I could never have a crush on him. He's just... messing around, right? But why is he suddenly doing this?! Ugh! He used to be so- not teasy? like... UGH. So annoying._

Kami sighed, "Well damn girl, but hey. It sounds like fun if you ask me!" She sat up.

"Huh?" You looked up from the pillow that was once used to bury your face in.

She shrugged with a grin across her face, "It just sounds like fun, you know... teasing."

You rolled you eyes, "Well it's annoying." You laid back down holding the pillow over you.

"Mmm, but that's the thing, you're enjoying this!" She giggled.

"Why are you smiling like that!?" You threw the pillow at her.

"C'mon (Y/n), I can see right through you!" Jumping off the bed she grabbed her glass of water mumbling, "Maybe he's just sexually frustrated."

You could feel your face heating up, "Don't be stupid." Burying your face into another pillow you spoke again, "Maybe I'm just reading into things too much."

She shrugged, "Who knows, but F Y I. I totally support you both!"

"Oh be quiet..." You sighed rolling over, " But anyway, in a few weeks the team and I are going to be heading to Tokyo."

"Wow! You're kidding!" Kami gasped, "Lucky that sounds fun!"

"Apparently it's some training thingy? I still need to look into it but I'll be gone for the entire week, other teams are going to be there too!" You sat up straight yawning, "Anyway Im hungry let's go eat!"

Kam nodded, "Wow okay! Yeah let's go! You can tell me all about it."

"Race yah down to the kitchen!" You jumped off the bed heading out there door, leaving Kami yelling back at you.  
***

Sighing you plopped down onto your bed, "So tired... again."

Just then your phone began to ring, without even looking at who was calling you answered with a yawn, "Hello?"

"Were you asleep?"

"Huh? Who is this?"

There was a pause on the other end before they answered, "It's Suna."

Your eyes slightly widened, "Oh— Hey. What's up?"

He paused again and you could hear a sigh, "I just wanted to hear your pretty voice." You could already see him smiling.

You cringed but felt your stomach do a flip nonetheless, "Okay good niggggghtt." You replied in a sang song voice as you heard him laugh from the other end.

"I was kidding (Y/n) but c'mon, let's hang out."

You paused looking over at the time, "It's 7:35, leave me alone, I'm tired."

"Oh c'mon now." He sighed again, "I just want to hang outttt."

"No."

"Ouch, you know you really hurt my feelings sometimes." He did a few fake sniffles before laughing.

It was your turn to now sigh, with that you ended the call. _Definitely annoying._

You could feel yourself then drifting to sleep.

_Ding._

This time someone was at the front door. You groaned as you lazily got up from your bed and headed downstairs. Peeking into the peep hole you saw a very familiar face.

Opening the front door you crossed your arms, "You're annoying."

Suna smiled in amusement, "Oh sorry... Did I wake you."

"What do you think?! Anyway what do you want? I'm tired." Your eye physically twitched as you looked at him.

"I need help with my school work." He simply held up his notebook smiling at you.

Pinching the bridge of your nose you stepped aside letting him, "Fucking— whatever come in."

He chuckled as he walked in taking off his shoes, "Thank you! I owe you!"

"Mhm whatever." You grabbed his wrist pulling him upstairs, "Let's just get this done so I can go back to sleep."

"Yes ma'am."  
***

"See! That's it! You need to follow the steps." You pointed to the paper as Suna nodded.

"Oh, okay." He wrote down on his paper as you took this as the chance to fall asleep. Taking off your hoodie leaving you with your laced top you plopped onto your bed sighing in relief.

"Yeah you can leave now or whatever once you're... done." Turning away from him you closed your eyes.

"Good night (Y/n)" You heard Suna call as he continued to write.

Yawning you replied, "Mhm, yeaup, night." Your eyes felt heavy as you began to finally fall asleep,  
***

_Snoring._

Your eyes began to slowly flutter open as you felt someone hugging your waist.

Gently you placed your hand on the weight you felt on your chest, and surely, your hand was met with hair.

Grabbing your phone that read the time 4:35 AM you sighed. _I cant just let him get away with this. He's laying on my boobs, what the hell?! Didn't I tell him to go home? Ugh._

You gently grabbed his arms that were wrapped around your waist, and slowly you tried to pull him off. The more you tried the tighter his grip held you.

He let out a grunt, "No."

You sighed "Suna..." A shiver went down your spine as you felt him bury his face more into your chest. "Okay- okay fine." You began to stroke his head, his soft hair grazing under your fingertips.  
"You're so weird..."


	15. gossip

**It was Saturday**

...and although your mom worked today she insisted you went shopping with her since there was a chance you wouldn't be doing dinner together anytime soon.

Jumping into the passenger seat you looked over at your mom, "You know, if you're tired I could drive."

Putting her seat belt on she smiled, "No no, it's okay. So I was thinking we could just go shopping and look around."

You nodded, "Yeah that sounds like fun." Putting a finger to your chin you thought, "Hm, I have also been needing a few paints."

"Sounds good."  
***

After buying your paints your mom drove you to a clothing store nearby. You and your mom had completely different taste when it came to, well anything.

But you could tell that she was having fun, and you were also enjoying yourself.

Closing the car door behind you, you put your seatbelt on.

"Hey (Y/n) so what do you want to eat now?" Your mom called over as she started the car and began to pull out of the parking lot.

"To be honest I'm not that hungry... but ramen sounds nice!" You relaxed into your seat throwing the bag into the back seats.

Your mom nodded, "Okay that sounds good."  
***

"So anything new going on in that little teenage life of yours?" Your mom called from the opposite side of the table.

Setting your phone down you looked in her direction, "Uh let's see... Well, it's the same old boring life but I am now the boys volley ball manager." You shrugged.

"Oh, volley ball huh? Well I'm glad you're finally doing something that doesn't involve you being home all day." She laughed, a smile stretching on her face.

You couldn't help but smile thinking about the team, "Yeah, I just started but I can already tell it's going to be fun." A smile then stretched on your face, "Oh yeah! And Kami should be coming back to school soon!"

Your moms expression changed but then quickly turned into a smile, "That's great news! I'm glad to see her doing better"

Eagerly nodding you replied, "Yeah, although I'm still a little worried about her, I'm glad I'll get to be seeing her more often again."

She nodded changing the subject, "So (Y/n) do you have a boy friend."

You choked on your drink, "What?" Earning a laugh from your mom, "I-I do not." You crossed your arms, light coughs escaping your mouth.

Waving her hand she lightly laughed, "I was just asking (Y/n)." Her tone in voice then changed, "But if you're inviting boys over to sleep with you don't you think I should at least know who they are?"

Your mouth dropped slightly, "Mom!" You could feel your face burning up, "It's NOT what you think! Suna is just a friend!"

Your mom bursted into laughter again, "I was just pulling your leg (Y/n)." She then rested her hands on the table, "But I will remind you about the cameras that are placed around the house."

_How could I forget about the cameras! Oh my gosh! I cannot believe the conversation that I am having with my mother right now!_

It was true your mom did have cameras set up outside the house. But they weren't there because she didn't trust you. She would just feel more at ease knowing her only child would be safe in case anything were to happen.

You groaned covering your face, "I'm sorry mom." You then looked up at her, "I promise it's nothing bad! It's just homework and school stuff!"

Picking up the dishes your mom headed to sink, "I don't mind (Y/n), in fact. I'd rather have someone here with you than you being all alone." Coming back to push in her chair she grabbed her glass, "But remember to always wear protection!" She lifted her finger up. "I don't want to be a Grandma yet!"

That was it, you were definitely embarrassed, you hated having this conversation. "Mom! Holy sh-"

Cutting you off she spoke again, "Anyway I should be getting ready to head off for work!" She quickly rushed up stairs.

_I think I just went through the five stages of grief in one sitting._

That was when you got a call from an unknown number, hesitating at first you answered it, "Hello?"

"Yo (Y/n)! It's Kita!" You could hear light music and chatting from the other end.

"Oh- Hi Kita. Is something wrong?" Pushing your chair in you started walking upstairs.

"Nope! Actually I was calling because _we_ were hanging out at the twins house and we were wondering if you also wanted to come hang?" From the other end you swore you could hear Aran yelling at Atsumu.

You giggled, "Yeah sure, why not."

"Great! I'll send you the address!" With that he hung up.

You sighed and then groaned. _If mom is heading to work that means I'm going to have to walk._

Throwing your phone oh your bed you began looking in your closet. You could feel your cheeks getting warm again just thinking about what your mom said to you earlier.

You laughed to yourself, "Oh mom, you say the weirdest things."


	16. deal

**Walking out of your room**

...you were met with your mom.

"Hey sweetie, are going somewhere?" She questioned as she grabbed her purse.

"I'm going to be hanging out with the team, if that's okay." You replied eagerly, putting your phone in your back pocket.

Nodding in response she answered, "Don't be out too late (Y/n)." A hint of seriousness in her voice. "Be safe, and have fun."  
***

Your mom had asked you to drop you off but you told her it was okay since she was already running late.

Sighing you crossed the street quickly. "It so cold." You sucked your teeth in and exhaled, you kept looking forward, in the distance the sun was setting. The sky had beautiful hues of pinks, your lips then curved into a smile.

Looking into your phone you checked the address Kita has sent you earlier. _It should be this house._ Walking up to the front door you hesitantly pressed the doorbell.

After what felt like forever you decided to press it again, the _ding_ was then followed by a _"coming!"_

Then sure enough someone opened the front door greeting you, "Hey (Y/n)! Come in." Akagi then stepped aside.

"Hi Akagi!" You replied walking in.

He nodded, "Sorry, you must've been out there for a while." Smiling he closed the door, "Everyone else is in the backyard right now." He began to lead the way.

"Nah, don't worry about it." You smiled reassuring him as you walked behind him.

Akagi opened the sliding door that lead into a huge backyard. Stepping out you could see the twins, Kita, Suna and Aran playing volleyball, while Kosaku and Riseki were on the patio, sitting on some oddly fancy, dark brown, cushion chairs, and a coffee table in the middle.

They all looked like they were having fun, a smile stretched onto your face, the sight of the boys made you happy.

You were then taken out of your thoughts when you heard someone call out your name, "Hey (Y/n)! Look out!" Followed by _SMACK!_

The volley ball had hit you straight in the face, instinctively you held your hands up covering your face. It stung. It hurt badly. You could feel tears coming from the corners of your eyes, the contact was so sudden against your nose.

You felt someone gently rubbing up and down your back. "(Y/n)! Are you okay?!" It was Kita.

You could hear snickering coming from a few of the members as you looked up blinking harshly, "Mhm! Totally okay."

Kita chuckled, "Your eyes are watering (Y/n)." He handed you a towel.

"Well no shit!" You took the towel rubbing your face gently. "Who threw that." You glared over at the guys one by one.

Fingers were beginning to point.

Looking over you could see Suna and Atsumu pointing at each other while everyone else pointed in their direction.

Atsumu gave in, "It was Suna! (Y/n) you have to believe me." He frantically pointed at him again.

Suna had a small smile on his face with his phone in the other hand, "Nope." He pointed at Atsumu again, "It was definitely him."

A tic mark appeared on your head as you walked over to Atsumu and began to drag him by the ear as he cried out, "(Y/nnn) I'm sorry!"

Innocently smiling you sat him down on one of the cushion chairs as you walked behind him placing your hands on his shoulders. "Oh, don't worry Atsumu. I'm not mad."

Atsumu tensed as you gripped his shoulders, "But— but you look mad... (Y/n)."

"Just relax, I'm just going to give you a nice shoulder massage."  
***

Kita spoke from across you, "Woah, (Y/n) looks like you did a number on his shoulders."

You sat on the outdoor sofa with a drink in one hand, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Aran laughed, "I think you traumatized him."

Osamu spoke out as well, "Remind me to never get a massage from you." He shivered as he walked inside the house.

"Is he actually asleep?" Kita pointed at Suna who's head was resting on your lap as you brushed your fingers between his hair.

"I actually don't know," You looked down at him, "Hey Suna are you awake?" You gently patted his head.

He groaned in response, "No, keeping doing what you were just doing."

Sighing you began to brush his hair as you were doing before, "Weirdo."

"Hey, how come you're so nice to Suna?!" Atsumu whined as he sat uncomfortably on his chair with his arms crossed.

You shrugged, a grin appeared on your face, "Maybe because he's not the dumb ass who hit me with the ball?"

"Hm?" Atsumu grunted, "Well he was dumb ass who _recorded_ it!"

You felt Suna tense up beneath your touch, "Oh really now?" You looked down at the 'so sleeping' boy. "Is that so?"

Kita then spoke, "Uh- hey Atsumu, Aran, let's go... clean up... over there." Said boys nodded and quickly left leaving you and Suna sitting on the sofa.

Suna sat up slightly getting his phone out of his pocket, "It appears it is so~" He taunted you by bringing his phone up to your face, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Looking Suna in the eyes you then examined his face, "I'm gonna delete the video." You declared confidently.

A smirk appeared on his face, "Yeah?" He brought the phone up to your face again, "Go ahead."

You huffed pausing for a moment, then as quickly as you could you tried to grab the phone. Suna easily brought it back slightly closer to him. At this point you were now moving forward as you tried to reach for the phone, unaware of the position you were now in.

"Ah! I got it!" You exclaimed as you grabbed the phone bringing it close to you.

Suna chuckled, "You know (Y/n)." He placed one hand on your waist, "I could get used to this position."

"Huh?" You looked at Suna, your eyes then widened as you realized what you were doing. You were straddling Suna, who was now against the arm of the sofa as you were on top of him, "Oh shit." Placing your hands on his chest you tried pushing yourself off of him.

"Not yet." He spoke keeping his hand on your waist as the other went to grab your wrist which connected to your hand that held the phone.

"If I allow you to delete that _one_ video, you have to agree to do something for me." He grinned as you stared wide eyed at him.

"Why would I ever do that?"

"Because if you don't then everyone will get to see your pretty little face harshly kiss a ball." He leaned into you slightly, "Do we have a deal?"

You shook your head lightly, "Wait... but what even is the _something_ I have to do?"

Shrugging he leaned back, "It'll be something small don't worry about it." Letting go he held his pinky up to you.

 _So childish._ Knowing him it's probably going to be homework or something stupid, you sighed feeling defeated, "Deal." You wrapped your pinky finger around his.


	17. boo!

**Suna had offered**

... to drive you home that day, it was now 10:45 PM.

"You know I could've just walked home right?" You looked out the window at the star filled sky as you spoke.

You felt yourself tense slightly as you felt Suna place his hand on your thigh, "This late at night? Yeah I don't think so." He glanced over at you, "Is something wrong?"

Looking at his hand you quickly shifted your gaze back to the window, "Nope." _What the hell is he doing?! Why is he doing?! Does he even realize—_  
Glancing over at him again you could see a small smile on his face. _He definitely knows what he's doing._

Suna stopped his car on your drive way. _Sleep time!_ You were excited to finally get a good sleep. "Hey thanks for the ride." You smiled at him opening the car door.

He pouted, placing his arms on the steering wheel and resting his head on top of them, "You're not going to invite me in?"

You laughed closing the door waving. "Bye bye."

Once you stepped inside your house you could hear Suna's car leaving. _Maybe next time._ You then thought about the cameras that were placed outside which made you shiver. _Yikes, moms really do know about anything and everything at all times._

A chill ran down your spine, being home alone was something you were used to, but your mind was always playing tricks on you.

Locking your room door you changed into your (f/c) pajama pants and putting on you (f/c) top. Quickly you hid under the covers. It was really cold in your room so you were trying to go to bed as quickly as possible before any scary thoughts appeared in your head.

_Sleep. Sleep. Sleep._

You reached out of the covers in search for your phone. "Where is if?!" You lifted yourself up looking around. "Fuck! I left my phone downstairs!"

After a few minutes of building up courage you slowly made your way into the kitchen. Turning on every. Single. Light.

Sighing you grabbed your phone, "I did it!" You whispered exclaimed to yourself.

_Creaaaaak! SLAM!_

Your heart sunk and your legs became numb, a door in the house had just shut. You could feel yourself getting pale, you were shocked to your core, literally.

Wasting no more time you rushed upstairs locking your door. A shiver running down your spine. Now you were silently panicking, "What the actual FUCK!"

Hiding under your covers you quickly called someone, ANYONE.

You heard a yawn, "Yesss?—"

"Suna get your ass over here right now!" You frantically spoke into the phone.

"Why?! What's wrong?" The sound of blankets being tossed could be heard, genuine worry was in his voice, "Are you having a pan—"

"NO! I heard something Suna!"

There was a long pause and then an audible sigh, "Okay, I'll be there as fast as I can I guess."

"Thank you! Mwah Mwah!" You kept a small hammer in your hand as you stared at your bedroom door.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Hanging up you tossed your phone beside you.

_Damn that attitude was not it. I could be DYING right now, and he proceeds to COMPLAIN?! What an ass._

Ten minutes passed by and you heard knocking on your front door which caused you to slightly jump.  
Heading downstairs with the hammer you slowly peaked through the peep hole. _Suna!_

Opening the door you quickly dragged him inside locking the door, "What's wrong (Y/n)?"

"Shhh!" You whisper yelled at him while you proceeded to drag him upstairs.

After locking your bedroom door you sighed.

"Okay, what the fuck." Suna walked over the your bed sitting down.

"I heard something earlier! Like a door slam shut!" You held the hammer closer to you. "Do you realize how scary that is for someone who stays home alone all the time?!"

Suna sighed, "I'm sure it was nothing, maybe it was your dumb, little imagination." He took off his shoes and laid himself under your covers.

"No no no! I fucking swear! There was something!"

Suna only grunted, "Come." He lifted the cover over signaling for you to come lay with him.

Setting the hammer down you walked over to the bed and laid next to him. You felt him pull you closer so he could rest his head at the nape of your neck.

It was quiet, you could here faint breathing coming from Suna and the ticking coming from you clock.

Just as you were drifting off Suna broke the silence, "Do you... hear that?" He whispered.

You both stayed quiet for a few second and there it was.

_Walking. Something was walking, outside your room._

You could feel your heart sink again, "Maybe it's nothing." You whispered trying to reassure yourself.

"If your house is haunted I'm never coming here again." You could feel his grip tighten around your stomach.

"Yeah that makes two of us." You whisper yelled.

The walking then stopped, you and Suna both relaxed, it was quiet again.

_What if someone's inside the house or something?! No that cant be it— mom would know! But wait something could have happened to her and that's why—_

"I know what you're thinking (Y/n)." Suna sighed holding you closer against him, "But everything's okay."

You nodded as you felt his legs interwinding with yours, "Yeah yeah, I know, it's just scary." You opened your eyes, "Wait that sounds stupid, it's just that I'm used to hearing things, but today just felt odd..."

There was a pause, "(Y/n)"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

Burying your face into the blanket you whispered, "Whatever. Goodnight."

You could feel Suna smiling against your skin, "Night."


	18. scene

**Monday came sooner**

...than what you had hoped, you felt really tired but Kami was there at school today. During lunch you caught Kami up on the whole _haunting_ you had experienced.

By the time it was your last class of the day Kami looked like she was worn out. She looked exhausted.

"Hey (Y/n). I think I'm going to head straight home today." She smiled and waved at you. "I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" She walked down the steps.

You waved, "Yeah... sure, see you tomorrow!" Crossing your arms you watched her leave, a car then stopped in front of her which you immediately recognized as her moms car.

"Hey (Y/n)!" Turning around you were met with the semi-blonde twin.

You grumbled slightly, "Hi... Atsumu."

"Don't tell me your still mad at me (Y/n)?!" He slightly shouted being taken aback by the attitude in your voice.

Walking into the gym you laughed, "I just like to tease you, don't worry, it was an honest mistake."

You could hear Atsumu sigh as he ran into the locker room while you took your seat on the bench.

Placing your pen on your lip you looked down and began to look over your notes. Your gaze then shifted to a pair of shoes that were in front of you. "Yes?" You questioned looking up at the three girls who were now standing in front of you.

They were the same girls from last time, the first years. _What a pain._ You thought as you began to wait for their response.

"So I guess they just let any roach become the team manager, huh?" The blonde girl spoke as her gremlins giggled behind her.

You couldn't help but laugh to yourself. _Please, this is so stupid, and a complete waste of my time._ Sighing you placed your clipboard down next to you as you stood up placing your hands in your pockets.

Unamused you looked the girl from head to toe, she was pretty, and about the same height as you. But she was really starting to get on your nerves.

"Look," You sighed, "I respectfully don't care, about what you have to say."

The blonde huffed, "Hm? You're probably just in it to sleep with the guys huh? _Slut."_

Before you could reply the shorter girl then spoke out, "Ew as if they'd even sleep with someone like _her."_

The third girl giggled, "I agree, she's probably lesbian, can you imagine?"

Your eye twitched as you walked closer to the third girl. "Why? Are you interested?" You smirked leaning into her.

Obvious disgust was written all over their faces, "You fucking bitch." The blonde spoke in annoyance uncapping her water and splashing it over you. "C'mon ladies, let's just go." She huffed walking away, her minions following right behind her.

Water dripped from your shirt, "Well if your going to say stupid things than expect sarcastic replies, bitch." You mumbled to yourself.

_Great. Abso-fucking-lutely GREAT. What the fuck just happened. That was the stupidest thing ever!!? Ugh! Not to mention this is super embarrassing, I know they did not just cause a fucking scene over something so damn small?!_

A towel dropped onto your head, "Not gonna lie, I was not expecting that." Suna chuckled, "You seem like the type to really just, _snap._ You know?"

Taking the towel you sighed, "It's nothing to get angry about, they're just girls." You took your clipboard, "Besides there's more important things to worry about."

"Wow, you sound mature." Suna took a sip from his bottle, "It would have made a great video though." He smiled waving his phone at you. "I mean c'mon, who doesn't like a fun cat fight."

You rolled your eyes, "Of course YOU would be amused by this." Smiling over to him you chuckled, "But besides...I like _my bitches_ tall."  
***

At the end of practice Akagi was helping you put the balls into the bin, "You know you looked kind of scary back there (Y/n)." He put a hand behind his head smiling nervously.

You giggled, "Oh that was just me trying to take the whole situation seriously." You waved at him, "I promise you I'm not THAT sarcastic or mean."

He nodded as you both walked outside, "Right! It's just in the moment you were kinda scary." He closed the gym door behind him, "But anyhow I'll be going now."

You waved, "See yeah!"

You felt a light tap on your shoulder, turning you were now facing two boys who were incredibly taller than you.

Holding your hands behind your back you gave them a small smile, "Yes?"

The one with black hair spoke first, "H-hey (Y/n) you probably don't know us." He fiddled with his hands, "But I think you're really cute and I'd feel honored to have your number!" He bowed trying to hide his know burning face.

The question startled you a bit, well they were definitely cute themselves. Considering you didn't know who they were it was pretty obvious they were first years but you were flattered anyway.

"We're also sorry if we bothered you!" The one with orange hair spoke out then.

"Oh don't worry about it!" You waved your hands in front of you.

"So does that mean we can have your number?" Slowly they ushered their phone to you.

After giving them your phone number you slowly made your way down the stairs. At the bottom you could see someone waiting for you.

Your lips curved into a slight smile as you approached the man, "So you're driving me home right?"

Suna had his usual deadpanned look plastered on his face, "First, I wanna know who those guys were." He crossed his arms.

Raising a brow you kept that same smug look on your face, "What?" You looked up at him batting your eyelashes, "Jealous?"

Staring back at you his forehead furrowed, "Whatever, get in the car." He sighed opening the passenger door for you.

"Thank you!" You beamed as you took your seat.

Suna was quiet for most of the entire ride, while you looked out the window you could _feel_ him glancing over at you here and there.

"So did you?" Suna spoke breaking the comfortable silence.

gliding your finger across the window you replied innocently, "Did I what."

You could here a groan coming from next  
to you, "You know exactly what I'm talking about (Y/n)."

Suna had a stern tone in his voice, it amused you, "Jeez, don't be so _possessive_ Suna!" You teased, "I can talk to whoever I want, and frankly that's none of your business."

The corners of his mouth turned up, "Yes, I guess you're right."

"But in all seriousness, why do you care?" You finally turned to look at Suna.

Pulling into your driveway he turned to look back at you shrugging, "I guess..." He paused for a moment, looking into your (e/c) eyes.

His mouth opened again and then closed, he looked as if he was about to say something he would regret, "Nevermind," He shook his head slightly smiling, "Don't worry about."  
***

Laying on your bed you scrolled on your phone, you felt as if the small conversation you just had with Suna was odd. _It looked like he was trying to tell me something... Weird._

You looked at your hands. _He looked so pretty though... for once he looked as if he really was flustered._ Closing your eyes you drifted off to sleep.  
Your last thoughts that night being of the one and only brunette: Suna. 


	19. jealous

**Holding your clipboard**

... you pointed at the boys as they huddled around, "Remember you guys need to score well on these exams. This will be a great opportunity!" The boys all sat down as they listened to you.

The boys groaned in unison, "Which is why I will be hosting a sleep over at my house Saturday, that way we can all help each other on topics we struggle with."

Kita smiled, "That actually sounds like a pretty good idea, (Y/n)."

You beamed, "I know right."Pausing you looked at the boys again, "Everyone can make it Saturday, right?"

After earning a few nods and yes, you were satisfied, "Great. I'll see you all this afternoon for practice okay?"

Ending that note the boys stood up and began to head into the locker room as you grabbed your bag.  
***

After school you headed to Kami's house, on your way there you saw a black cat that had green eyes.  
It hopped in front of you startling you a little. " _Ah!_ Oh shit— it's just a cat..."

You kneeled down to the cats sized, the cat stared at you for a minute before it swatted at you. " _HISS!"_ Startled by the cat again you jumped back.

"What the!" The cat ran off as you fell back. Fixing your skirt as you stood up. _I wonder if that cat has an owner, it didn't have a collar._  
***

"So yeah that was my weird encounter with the cat." You hugged the pillow, "It was freaky." You shivered.

Kami giggled as she flipped over her notes, "Aw, I'm sure it was just scared."

You rolled over, "Yeah I guess..." You twirled with your finger.

Kami threw a pillow at you, "Were you not planning to tell me."

"Ow." Throwing the pillow back you replied, "Tell you what?"

"You're hosting a sleepover for _your_ boys?!" She huffed, "Without... me?!"

You were a bit taken aback by her reaction, "Okay first of all, how do you know, and I WAS going to tell you!" You puffed your cheeks, "I didn't think you'd care."

Waving her hands frantically she whisper yelled, "If anyone's going to be having a sleep over with you it's me!" She grumbled, "Those boys are so annoying, I'm not letting you spend the night alone with them!"

Chuckling you picked up your phone, "Okay okay, I'm going to need to tell the boys though, and let me guess, you overheard Atsumu huh?"

Dramatically crossing her arms she turned her head, "He was talking to Suna about it and it pissed me off."

"Aw, Kam, you're not jealous are you?" You giggled.

"Of course I'm not you dummy!" She threw a pillow at you, "Boys will be boys, they're pigs."

You sighed, "C'mon I can take care of myself!"

Standing up she pointed to herself proudly, "Which is why I'm gonna be there!"  
***

"Coming!" You exclaimed putting your shirt on as someone rang the doorbell.

Quickly running downstairs you checked the peep whole before opening the door, "Took you long enough!" Kami exclaimed handing you a box, "I brought cake!"

"Oh! You... really shouldn't have." You smiled grabbing the box. "You came super early."

Puffing her cheeks she threw her arms up hugging you, "Well of course! Why wouldn't I be here first."

You sighed, "I mean I guess, c'mon let's head to the kitchen."

She followed you to the kitchen as you began to set up drinks and snacks on the counter. Kami placed her bag on the table. "So do you need help with anything?"

"Hm?" You looked over at her, "Ah, no it's okay! Don't worry about, I just have to do a few things before anyone else gets here."

She nodded taking a seat on chair, "Well okayyy, if you say so (Y/n)."

"Oh hello Kami." Your mom greeted Kami as she entered the room.

"Hey Ms. (L/n)!" She giggled waving at her. "So I'm sure you're already aware your daughter invited boys over, right?"

She smiled nervously, "Yes, I'm aware." She placed her hand on top of your head ruffling your hair, "I was a little shocked at first but thank you for taking care of her Kami."

Kami nodded eagerly, a determined look on her face, "I'm here to make sure they don't ty anything on her!"

"I'm sure that won't be necessary!" You waved your hands in front of you reassuringly. "They're good people, I swear!"

Your mom giggled, "Don't worry honey, I trust you." She walked back up stairs as she yelled, "I'll be leaving early today!"

You called back to her, "Okay!"  
***

Kami ended up helping you with your chores, she refused to take 'no' for an answer. By the time you finished Suna and Kita arrived. The rest of the team arrived a few hours later.

Upon arriving they confirmed on whether they were staying the entire night. The only ones who were staying were Kita, the twins, Suna, and of course Kami.

You all huddled around the floor table as Atsumu groaned, "I don't get it!"

Followed by Kami yelling back, "It's not that hard! Get it threw your thick skull!" She gripped her hair in frustration, "I've explained it three times already!"

You sighed, "My ass aches! I'm so tired of sitting!"

Kami's face lit up, "Ooo! We should all take a break and eat cake!"

Everyone glanced at each other shrugging, "Sure, why not." Spoke Kita.

Suna shrugged, "Ok."

Atsumu cried out, "After cake you better help me again!"

"Atsumu you're seriously being difficult right now." Osamu groaned in annoyance getting up, "(Y/n) I'm going to use your restroom."

You nodded at him as Kami jumped to her feet and wobbled to the kitchen in search for the cake. She then came back proudly with the cake. 

Placing the cake on the table she gasped, "Oh no, Kita, Atsumu, could you please get the plates and utensils? I forgot them in the kitchen and my feet ache."

The nodded as they left the room to retrieve the stuff. Leaving you alone with Suna and Kami.

Kami hugged you from the side as she quickly swiped her finger through the icing of the cake, "Here (Y/n) try it." 

She side eyed Suna as she slowly approached her finger to your mouth. Suna internally groaned as he shook the table lightly causing Kami to wipe the icing across your face. "Oops." A small smile knelt onto his face.

You closed your eyes, "You're kidding me." Shivering your eyes shot open in surprise. A warm texture slid upon your cheek smoothly.

Kami side eyed Suna again as she licked the side of your face, placing her finger in her mouth she licked the excess icing, "Whoops." She smirked towards Suna.

Suna's eyes widen, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Are you serious." He calmly said, his jaw clenching as Kami clung to your arm.

She giggled, "What?"

You were a little surprised yourself, a blush crept to your face as you touched your cheek shivering.

Looking over at Suna you nervously smiled at him. Suna's face soften when his gaze shifted over to you.

You mouthed _"Jealous?"_

Raising a brow at you he grinned mouthing, _"Very."_


	20. a-what-now...?

**That night Kami slept**

...to the right of you while Suna slept on your left. You were all on the floor of your living room. Turning your head you could Kami was dead asleep. Turning back to Suna direction you closed your eyes.

But then you felt someone wrap their arms around your waist pulling you in closer to them. You were against someone's chest now and the smell of cologne tickled your nose.

Suna had pulled you in.

You smiled to yourself as you snuggled into him as you fell asleep.  
***

You were woken up to the sound of bickering and whisper yelling. Keeping your eyes closed you groaned, the sound of pictures being taken could be heard as well.

"Shhh you'll wake them up!"

"Well good! Look at them! He's cuddling (Y/n)!"

"Is this really appropriate?"

"Who cares, let them sleep."

Suna groaned, "Shut the hell up." He had his usual raspy morning voice that you loved but would never admit to yourself.  
***

Sitting near the kitchen counter you groaned rubbing your eyes, "I'm so tired."

Kami patted your head, "There there (Y/n)." She then grabbed her bag, "I will probably be back later." She glared over at Suna and then looked at you, "Bye bye!" She waved.

You waved back, "Bye!"

Everyone was beginning to clean up and pack up to leave. Kita threw his bag over his shoulder, "Thanks again (Y/n). This was actually really helpful."

Osamu nodded in agreement, "Although it would've been better with less bickering." He then glared at his twin brother who crossed his arms.

"It's not my fault the material is so difficult, Samu!" He huffed grabbing his bag.

You giggled, "It was no problem! We should do this more often, it's fun." You stretched your arms.

Kita nodded, "Sounds like a plan." He smiled over to you, "But really, thank you." He bowed and then signaled to the other boys.

They all bowed in unison, "Thank you (Y/n)!"

Smiling a light blush crept onto your face, "You weirdos, we're friends, I'd do anything for you." Suna then ruffled your hair, he had a small smile on his face.  
***

In your room you scrolled through your phone, you were taking a break from your previous homework.  
You hear a knock at your door, "Come in!"

Your mom walked in yawning, "Hey sweetie." She sat next to you on your bed, "So how was the study group?"

Setting your phone down you said, "It was really good, we actually looked over a lot of content from different subjects." You giggled, "It was really fun."

Your mom placed her hand on your cheek lightly caressing your cheek with her thumb, "I'm glad it was helpful." She smiled at you getting up. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything!"

"Yes ma'am." You laughed as she walked out.

Smiling you looked at the door she closed, you couldn't help but think about how happy you had been these past few weeks. It was like everything was _perfect._

You sighed. _Everything has been a little too perfect. It kind of scares me, although Kam seems fine I still worry about her. Mom comes home late but at least I know it's because of work. And—_ You shook your head trying to stop your mind from rambling. _This isn't good for you (Y/n). Focus on your exams._  
***  
Your eyes fluttered opened as the sound of a ringtone filled your ears. _My phone is ringing_. You frantically looked for your phone. It was ringing but you didn't know where the ring was coming from.

After tossing a few papers you found your phone, "Hello?" You yawned into the phone.

"Where you asleep (Y/n)?"

"Oh Suna, hey." You paused, "Yeah I guess I fell asleep while doing my homework, is something wrong?"

"Let's hang out," He spoke quickly, "Remember the deal? Yeah I want you to hand out with me, I'll come by in 15 minutes." He then hung up.

You blinked, "Huh." After processing what he said you got up, "What the fuck, 15 MINUTES?!" Looking over at your clock it read 3:32 PM. "What a PAIN!"

After cleaning yourself up you got dressed, putting on a black skirt, black thigh high socks, gray cropped long sleeve, and you threw on a big over sized navy blue jacket. _15 minutes isn't enough time ugh._

You heard a knock coming from downstairs. _HES HERE?!_ "I'll get it!" You heard your mom call from downstairs. _Oh boy._

After a few minutes you heard a knock at your door, "Come in!" You called as you fixed your socks.

Suna slowly opened the door peeking, "Hey (Y/n)." He walked in sitting on your bed as you began to put on a little bit of make up.

"Hey Suna." You said as you concentrated on your face.

"Your moms cool." He spoke as he watched you put a necklace on.

You turned to him smiling, "She's... something." You sighed.

"Are you ready? He stood up looking at you.

You nodded, "Mhm! I cannot believe you only gave me 15 minutes though, jackass."

He chuckled, "Hey I would've waited either way. Don't get mad at me." He walked out of your room, "Let's go." He called back.

Downstairs you met up with your mom, "Hey mom, I'll be going out for a bit." You sighed, "I'm guessing you guys already introduced yourselves huh."

She smiled, "Yup, so Suna is taking you on a date?"

"Date?" You questioned looking at Suna who replied simply with.

"Yes, a date."

"Okay well have fun kids! Bring her back safely!" She gave a warm smile to you both before you headed out.

"A date huh?" You smiled in amusement.

He sighed, "Don't get your hopes up, we're just hanging out."

Opening the front door you walked out with Suna, "Well I like the idea of calling it a date. It sounds more fun." You smiled over at him, he smiled back and nodded.

"Then I guess it's a date."


	21. again?!

**You were walking side by side**

...with Suna down the street. Your hands barely grazing his as you walked. Looking straight ahead you broke the comfortable silence between you to, "So where are we going first?"

Suna glanced looking to his side taking a look at you before turning his attention ahead and putting his hands in his pockets, "Well," He paused, "You'll see, it shouldn't be far."

Smiling you held your hands behind your back, "Hmm." You hummed, you couldn't wait to see what Suna had planned for you to do.  
***

You gritted your teeth as you crossed your arms, "Are you serious?" Grunting you glared at Suna, "You said it wouldn't be far! We could have driven there!" Your feet have been aching for what felt forever.

Suna amusingly smiled, "You complain a lot, it should be down the street from here."

You huffed as Suna grabbed your hand dragging you as you passed by other people who were passing by the street as well.

After a while you and Suna stopped in front of a big building. Looking up your lips parted as you read the sign, _Escape Rooms._

"Woah wait," You tugged on his hoodie arm sleeve with excitement peering up at him, your lips curving into a smile.

Suna let you tug on him as he stared at your expression, he looked to the side a small red hue appearing on his face, "Whatever, let's just go..."

The building was very wide and big, it was two stories and you were surprised your self at how enthusiastic you were about it.

The sliding doors opened as you walked in, the walls were wooden as there were big black desks that were at the back of the room. Plants were neatly placed all around too. As you were admiring the entrance a tall women came up to you.

She had a long red hair the was high up in a pony tail, she was wearing a white button up shirt with a long black pencil skirt. Smiling she held her clipboard and spoke, "Suna right? 4:40 P.M?"

Suna nodded in confirmation, "Yes."

The women smiled as she adjusted her glasses, "Perfect! You can call me Rem!" She began walking gesturing for you and Suna to follow.

As you followed her you thought, _How cute, I wonder how long Suna had been planning this for..._

The red haired women opened a door as you and Suna walked in. Looking around you glanced at Suna, "Woah this room's..." Before you could finish your sentence the door behind you closed, a loud _click_ , sound coming from behind it.

Locked.

Suna shoved his hands in his pockets, "So I guess it had began..."

After a few seconds a T.V turned on, none other than the Rem herself was behind the screen. Smiling again she spoke, "Is this thing on?..." As she spoke Suna made his way close to the T.V as you followed behind him. "Great!" She peeped, "So hear are the rules, starting in 2 minutes you will have 70 minutes to complete the 10 escape rooms the circle around the building.

"I will be your guide popping in and out, a total of two hints per room. To get a hint just holler! If you want to leave at anytime just press the red button beside the exit door and the game will end..." She paused interlocking her fingers and resting her chin on top, "Simple right? Great! Have fun kiddos!" And with that the T.V turned off.

Suna turned to you about to speak until Rem popped up again, "Oh! Before I forget! I trust you kids but please keep your phone inside your pockets at all times! Cheating will result in elimination!"

She tapped her chin, "Also, there are cameras so I am obligated to ask you to please only stick to escape room fun and NOT _room_ fun!" She smiled again, "First room! Find the key! I suggest you look for books with a brown covers!"

Once she was gone Suna turned to you again as a smile crept onto his face, "(Y/n)... is something wrong?" He teased as he gazed at your face that had flustered written on it.

"Yup!" You began walking to the desk at the other end of the room, "Don't be an idiot." You mumbled.

Suna chuckled, "Whatever you say!"

As you began opening doors you gasped as you felt arms embracing your waist. Suna's lips grazed your ear, "But I wouldn't mind having _room_ fun if it's with you (Y/n)~"

Your breath hitched, "C-can you not! We're being timed here Suna! You're wasting time. Go look over at the book shelf!"

Letting go of your waist Suna sighed, "You're no fun." He pouted as he made his way over to shelf and began rummaging through the books.

The draws you looked in didn't contain any books so you moved to the book shelf the was behind you. As you began searching you heard a thud coming from the desk behind you.

You shuddered, "Can you be more gentle next time?" Walking over to him you picked up one of the books.

Suna shrugged, "I mean I can, but rough is fun you know?" Smiling he picked up another book from the set he had brought.

Shaking your head you ignored his comment. Taking a look at the books they all had a brown cover and all had neat black patterns that decorated the spine of the books, "How many books do you think were supposed to find?"

Shrugging Suna flipped the cover revealing the first page, "Dunno, but look, there's a letter in the first page of every book."

"Hey you're right... do you think it spells a word out?" Flipping to the first page of the three books Suna had brought you glanced at the letters.

"That must be there should be more books hidden in the room..." He glanced over at the first pages as he read, "M, O, and E..." His face deadpanned, "This us stupid."

Nudging him you laughed, "Let's just find these other books quickly, we're running on _time_ here!"

Suna lips turned up as he nodded, "Hey (Y/n) want to make another bet?"

Your shoulders dropped as you placed your hands on your hips, "... Hmm, well what are you trying to bet on?"

Suna crossed his arms, "Starting next room, whoever solves the most riddles at the end has to give the other person something." He smiled, "The prize will be discussed at the very end."

Putting a finger to your chin you nodded, "Okay, and asking for a hint is the other persons automatic win!"

Suna raised a brow, "You sound pretty confident (Y/n)."

You smiled, "Of course, there's no way Im letting your sorry ass win this."

"Oh yeah?" He cooed as you both stared at each other, silence filling the room.

You turned around breaking the eye contact, shivering as you sweat dropped. _Damn it felt like that weirdo was staring right into my soul! But still, that bitch will be buying me food later and I can promise him that! Knowing him he'll probably want me to do something stupid! I cannot let him win..._

You took a deep breathe, _(Y/n) this is just a game calm down, your just here to have fun. Don't let this get the best of you— he just wants to rile you up..._

And just like that, another deal had been placed between you and brunette.


	22. cheater

**Swiping the card**

...the door unlocked as you and Suna entered the last room. Currently you and Suna were tied, this last room would break that tie between the two of you.

If you had to be honest with yourself, the entire thing was fun. You really didn't expect Suna to be the type to plan ahead on something, he kind of always seemed like the type to sleep all day.

As the door closed Suna crossed his arms, "Hm, don't get too cocky now (Y/n) you were just lucky back there."

Patting his back you laughed, "Whatever you say!"

He huffed, "Well at least I was the one who solved the very first room puzzle..." He mumbled under his breath.

But he was right, he was the one who could reach the top of the shelves and he was the one that found the secret box in that room that contained the rest of the books. Who would've thought all of the books spelled out **Welcome** and the key would be under the welcome mat.

But no matter, it was you who was in the lead now and that was all that mattered.

The room you were now in was jail themed, and it was designed to look rusty and old. The cells themselves were bars and there were 4 cells in total.

Then, Hearing a small beep the T.V turned as the one and only, Rem, was now beaming through the screen.

"Hey, hey!" She waved, "That was quick, you kids sure are fast. Now! You have 15 remaining minutes left to find 3 keys that unlock the locks on the door! Good luck!" And with that the screen turned black.

"Okay, I'll look in the cell, and you'll look in that one..." As you turned to Suna you saw him shove something in his pocket, "Suna... what are you doing?"

The boy turned around to face you as he waved a hand in front of his face, "Oh... nothing." He smiled, "I'll go look over here."

You nodded slowly as you saw him walk in side the cell, turning you walked inside your cell as you began searching for the keys.

There were newspapers on the floor and posters on the wall, the floor was also scattered with trash and red paint the resembled blood

As you stared at the blood you noticed it formed a trail. Following the trail it led you to small rat hole in the wall. You furrowed your brows as you kneeled down and hesitantly put your hand through it.  
 _Please don't be spiders. Please don't be spiders..._

Your hand then touched something small and cold, you shivered as you pulled it out revealing a silver key that was engraved with fancy patterns.

Smiling to yourself you stood up, as you stood up you were met with Suna who was in front of you.

You jumped slightly, "Holy shit! How long were you standing there for?!" You shoved his chest lightly as you walked past him to exist your cell.

He shrugged, "I just came here because I found a key," He extended his hand out revealing a key that was similar to yours.

Smiling you extended your hand to show him yours, "Ah! That means we need to find one more."

Suna nodded, "Mhm, means the last key is in one of the other cells..." He then stared at your hand and pointed to it, "Also whats on your wrist?"

"Hm?" You looked down at your hand the was once extended, "There's nothing on..."

_Click!_

You gasped as you stared up at Suna who had just handcuffed your hand, "What are you doing?!" You raised your voice.

Pulling your arm gently he handcuffed the other end to the cell you were once in, "I'm making sure you don't find the last key... Duh, I thought that was obvious." He smirked as he saw the expression on your face.

"That's cheating." You glared into his eyes as he placed his index finger under your chin lifting your head slightly.

"Yeah? Is it (Y/n)?" He smiled leaning into you. Tension filling the room as he grabbed the cell bar next your head causing you to lean back into the cell, "I didn't notice..."

For some reason you could feel your heart trying to beat out of your chest as you saw Suna glance down at your lips and then stare back into your eyes. You placed a hand to his chest, "Shouldn't you be finding the other key?" You said sounding slightly more annoyed than what you intended.

He hummed in response as he leaned into you slowly running his hand, that once held your chin, gently down your arm. You closed your eyes as you felt him snatch the key from your hand. Your eyes shot open as you felt a wave of embarrassment slap you.

He smiled as he leaned back, "That was easy." Putting his hands in his pockets he analyzed your flustered state, "You know (Y/n) if you want to kiss me that bad, all you have to do is ask." He waved as he entered the cell next to the one you were cuffed to.

_I cannot believe this asshole, why would he... It's not like I WANT to ki... So fucking stupid._

That was when the T.V screen turned on, "Heya! Just a reminder you kiddos have 5 minutes left to find the key!" And that was all she said as the T. V turned off revealing a countdown.

Five minutes...

"Suna! Take these off of me right now so I can beat your ass!" You yelled over to him in frustration as he yelled back.

"Sorry but no can do!"

You could tell he was already smiling, "And why not?! We only have FIVE MORE MINUTES!"

"Uh, maybe it's because... oh yeah!" He paused, "I don't have the key to take the hand cuffs off of you! My bad!"

Your jaw dropped slightly as you processed the words that had just spilled from his mouth. All you could do was sit, curses escaped your lips as tugged your wrist.

That was when Suna came back holding a ring that contained other smaller keys. Your eyes widened as you saw him approach.

"Oh my fucking..."

"Here's the thing," He cut you off, "If I do take those off of you right now, I automatically win, got it?" His lips curved up into a small smile.

Your mouth fell again, "You're kidding," Your shoulders dropped as you sighed.

"So? What's it gonna be?" He pointed at the T.V, "The clocks ticking."

Glancing at the countdown that read 3:37 you spoke quietly, "What do I get out of this..."

He shrugged as he walked up to, "I bet your wrist is aching right now."

"Yeah so?" You raised a brow.

"I get rid of your pain and you let me win." He smiled as he grabbed your wrist gently.

You nodded in agreement, "Fine... asshole."

With a _slick_ sound you were free as he held your wrist gently and began rubbing his thumb on it in small circles, "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Turning away from him you pouted, "Whatever."  
That was that, Suna had one the little game between you two, and you felt a wave of exhaustion hit you.

_Damnit! I just want to take a nap now._


	23. just ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: to be completely honest I still reread this chapter because im not too satisfied with it :T

**Rem waved to you and Suna**

...as you both exited the last room; you were now at the main entrance from where you first started.

"Hey kids!" She greeted with a smile, "Whew, that something wasn't it? You both did great! Upstairs is the Cafe!" She gave you a card, "Completing the escape rooms earns you a free drink and dessert of your choice!"

Suna took the card as you glanced outside, the day had gotten foggy and looked as if it were about to rain. "Thank you." Suna told the guide as she bowed and took her leave.

Suna looked down at you and you looked up at him a small smile appearing on your face, "C'mon let's go grab something." You gently grabbed his arm, which he let you, as you rigged him towards the stairs.

Suna nodded slowly as he let you drag him.

Once reaching the top of the stairs you looked around, the Cafe was cute and had such a sweet aroma that delicately filled the air. You weren't one for sweets but for some reason now you were craving a bite of cake or anything along the lines that had strawberry.

There were other people lingering around as well. Peering around at the room you took the card from Suna's hand and pointed to a spot near the big windows, "I'll pick us something to eat, you go sit over there."

Suna raised a brow, "No, I'll get us something to eat it's okay..." He lifted his hand to grab the card which was quickly slapped away but your own.

"Nope! Now go, that spot is good so hurry before someone else takes it." You pushed him forward.

Grunting in response he gave in and walked over to the small square table that seated two. While he sat down you got in line as you waited patiently.

Suna would occasionally take glances towards you to make sure you were okay as you waited.

You heard footsteps behind you, someone else was getting in line. You payed no attention to whoever it was until you felt a hand squeeze your behind.

Turning around quickly without hesitation you slapped whoever was responsible for the inappropriate action, "Hey?! What the hell!?"

The man smiled as he held his hand on his cheek, "Oh? I'm sorry, you were wearing a skirt so I assumed you were just asking for it." He smiled shrugging.

Your eyes widened, you could not believe what you were hearing. Your mouth opened as you were ready to snap back when you saw someone's back move in front of you.

Suna gripped his hands as he stared at the man, they were both the same height although the other man was noticeably much older, "What kind of sick fuck goes around touching other women?" He questioned.

Without realizing, other people had also turned to give their attention to the situation that was occurring.

The man put his hands in his coat pockets, "Well if they're wearing a skirt they're practically begging for it..."

Pushing Suna aside you pointed a finger at the man, "A skirt is a piece of FABRIC, it does not mean consent!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't wear a skirt out in public, some men can't help themselves."

You scoffed as you stepped closer to the man and you felt Suna grab your shoulders to hold you back slightly, "Are you fucking kidding me?! It's men like you that ruin everything!" You grabbed Suna's hand as you glared back at the man.

The man only stared between you and Suna as you walked past the man holding Suna's hand. As you walked Suna glared giving the man a serious look before you both went downstair.

_Great. My whole day is ruined just like that. I don't care, this skirt is cute and I shouldn't have to apologize for wearing something that isn't even sexual to begin with..._

Stopping at the door you stared through the clear stained glass.

It was raining outside.

You sighed as you felt Suna let go of your hand, he then held it again but in a way where he could interlock his fingers with yours, "I'm sorry about what just happened..." He caressed his this thumb against your hand.

You looked up at him giving him a smile, "It's not your fault." Interlocking his fingers with him you squeezed his hand lightly as he did in return, "Let's just get out of here."  
***

You were now in Suna's room as you stared outside, the rain was getting heavy and you were beginning to feel tired.

Suna placed the bag on his bed as he tossed you your box of chocolate biscuits that were labeled ' _Pocky'._

You heard Suna plop on his bed next to you as you kept staring outside, "Are you just gonna stare at the rain?"

Placing the snack in front of you you laid down, "For some reason I just feel so tired right now." You yawned, "You know..."

"I'm sorry about what happened today..." You turned to Suna who was staring at the ceiling, "If it were me in that line he wouldn't have... touched you."

"Hey..." You sat up staring down at him, "It's really nothing, I can take care of myself." Giving him a smile you tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, "You didn't do anything wrong, so don't blame yourself."

Suna looked up at you, "If I ever bump into him again," He sat up straight keeping eye contact with you, "I'll kill him."

You giggled as you felt Suna place a hand on your cheek, "I mean I wouldn't go that far." Placing your hand on top of his you leaned into his hand as it was warm.

Suna smiled at you as he grabbed your snack deciding it would be best to change the subject, "Hmm, then shall we play a game?" He shook the small box playful, "Unless your afraid to lose again."

Your eyes slightly widened, _Me? Lose? The audacity men have.._.

Crossing your arms you nodded, "As if I'd lose to you again." You scooted closer to the brunette, "Just so you know this counts as the other little thing I'm doing for you since I lost the Escape Room crap..."

Chuckling he pulled out a chocolate stick, "Yes ma'am... a deals a deal." Pulling out his phone he deleted the video of you getting shit from a ball. Waving his phone in front of you he smiled, "Now are you sure you want o play the game?"

You stayed quiet for a minute, you weren't stupid, obviously you knew about the game he was talking about but you were too tired to complain. As you were thinking the light sound of rain could still be heard from outside until you broke the silence, "Yeah... I'm sure."

Taking the pocky he was holding you placed it between your lips as you leaned into him. Suna stared at you, "My aren't we eager?" He teased.

"Hm?" You leaned back, " _You're_ the one who wanted to play," Taking the pocky out you spoke raising a brow, "If anything the one who's excited here is you."

Suna stared at you, "You should be careful about what you say (Y/n)."

Rolling your eyes you turned to the window staring back outside, "Whatever Suna..." You pouted as you let the sound of raindrops hitting the window fill your ears.

"(Y/n)~" He teased as you ignored him and kept staring out the window, "Aw, are you made at me?" He pouted.

You felt a hand gently grip your neck, the index finger slowly turning your head which resulted in you tilting it as your attention turned towards Suna again. Suna scooted closer as he moved his hand away, "Pay attention to me."

Seeing his expression made you smile, he looked like a small puppy begging for your attention.

Suna then turned his head towards the window, "Can I?" He then turned back to you as he gently placed his hands at the sides of you cheek. One of his thumbs caressed your cheek gently. His gaze moving from to your eyes, to your lips and back up to your eyes.

You raised a brow a your heart skipped a beat, "Can you?...What" A playful smile appeared on your face causing Suna to roll his eyes.

You giggled as you held one of his hands that were on your cheek as you leaned in gently pecking his soft lips. Leaning back you stared back up at him, "If you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask..."

Suna smiled as he leaned back in mumbling, "Dumbass..." His lips hitting yours as you kissed him back. His hands shifted from your cheeks down to your waist as your hands went to his chest gently gripping his shirt.

Suna then licked your bottom lip which caused you to gasp, giving him permission to deepen the kiss. As he did you could feel him smiling as he slipped his hands under your shirt to feel your bare skin.

Breaking the kiss you leaned back as you both silently panted. Your hands stayed gripping his shirt.

Taking his hands away from under your shirt he held your hands gently, "Hm?" I didn't think you'd enjoy it that much." He smiled.

You looked away not even realizing the flustered state you were in, "Don't be an idiot, that was a one time thing..."

He nodded, "Mhm. Whatever you say."

Grabbing the bag that was next to Suna you ruffled through it to get your (f/d). As you turned around you saw a smirk plastered on Suna's face.

You raised a brow, "What?"

"Nothing..." He shook his head innocently smiling at you."It's just that your lips tasted like chocolate." He put a finger to his lip, "It was cute."


	24. liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are mentions of blood in this chapter!!

**Rolling over you eyed Kami**

...as she walked out of her room to head to the kitchen.

Pulling your hand in to your vision you gazed over the small bandages that were on your hand. You sighed as you sat up.

Wednesday... the middle of the week. Usually boring and the most uneventful day of the week.

You hadn't talked to Suna, not after Saturday at least. You would acknowledge each other's presence during practice but other than that it felt like the two of you had been busy the past few days.

You pulled your knees up and rested your head on your arms as you began to space out.

Saturday night. A night you wished could've gone differently.

•••  
 _I walked into the house, mom had texted me that she needed me so I decided I wouldn't stay at Suna's place any longer._

_I shouldn't have gone home..._

_The only light that was visible for the most part was from the kitchen where mom was. An instant whiff of alcohol made me take a step back._

_Mom was drinking again. I don't like when she drinks._

_Slowly meeting her glazed eyes she sat up as a small smile crept onto her lips, "Hey sweetie." She greeted me cheekily._

_I couldn't help but cringe, "Hey mom, it's nice to see you here earlier than usual..."_

_As I spoke my voice slowly fell to a whisper as my moms expression changed. Looking at the wall I glanced back at her and noticed her eyes taking a look down at my shirt and then back at me._

_She was frowning._

_My hand slowly touched the top of shirt as I realized why she was frowning, "(Y/n)..." The tag was sticking out at the front of my shirt._

_Crap I was in such a rush..._

_She slowly stood up holding the glass in her hand, "You know how much I love you right..." There was bitterness in her tone. It was like she was spitting venom, like a lie she had to say until she believed it herself._

_I gulped as I gripped my shirt, "Y-yeah, I love you too Mom..." There wasn't much for me to say, she walked up to me._

_When did she get so tall._

_Lifting her hand she gently patted my head, "You know (Y/n)."_

_I know where this is going, "Yes?" I questioned quietly._

_There was a pause as her dark brown eyes analyzed my face, her hand moved to grab my chin, she sighed, "I suffered a lot because of you." Her breath reeked of alcohol as she spoke._

_I hate these conversations. I couldn't say anything, how could I. She was drunk and to be honest... I was afraid of her. Afraid of what she would say and do._

_I jumped slightly as she spoke again, "I love you," She repeated, "I didn't go through this pain for you to become such..." Her hand went down to pull the top of my shirt down to reveal marks, "... a whore."_

_Her gaze met mine again as panic began to set through me, "Mom, it's not..."_

_"Oh- don't be..." She interrupted me as she began to smile, "Sluts like you wear skirts and lie." She spat as her smile fell._

_"Mom please calm down." I lifted my hand to grab her drink, but she didn't give me the chance. She took a step and threw the glass on the floor._

_Pulling my hands back I took a step back, "O-okay, mom seriously you have to be careful."_

_She grabbed my hand pulling me forward, tears in her eyes, "Can't you see (Y/n)?! I am hurt! And it's YOUR fault! I do so much for you, everything I do is for your sake!"_

_The look she had on her face was engraved into my brain. That smile... she smiled while she was crying. It was horrifying._

_She knew she would forget this conversation in the morning, so she takes advantage of that. The next day, she'll act like nothing had happened._

_And the worst part was that I couldn't talk to anyone about this. It upset me the most. I cant talk back to her though. No, if I talk back she'll leave me._

_That was when she pushed me and I fell, my first instinct was to put my hands in front of me._

_The adrenaline was surprisingly enough to distract me from the fact that little glass shards were now deep into my skin._

_It hurts._

_A lot._

_"Now I've hurt you too!" Mom spoke out as she collapsed to the floor._

_I sighed as looked down at my bloody hands, it was disgusting. It was coming out fast, it made me sick, the dark color dripping onto the floor._

_Blood dripped onto the floor, painting it as I stared at my mom who had her hands in front of her face. Mom said she'd never hurt me._

_Of course that was a lie..._

_She was hurting, but she never talked about it. The only times she lashed out was when she was drunk._

_Or when she argued with Dad._

_The rest of the night I cleaned myself up and took care of my mom. She looked so tired, the bags under her eyes and the way she spoke slowly to me while she was in bed._

_She put a hand to my cheek as a cold smile spread onto her face, "(Y/n), you can't leave me, you know why?"_

_She pulled me into a hug as she whispered into my ear, "Because if you left me— no, if I left you then you would have no one...you would be all alone."_

_I pulled myself away from her as I stared into her eyes, "Face it, I'm the only one you have left." Each word she spoke made me want to cover my ears, "I mean, your own father left you." She looked up at the ceiling, "That boy— Suna?— Obviously wants nothing to do with you after what you two did tonight."_

_I cant take this anymore, "Oh, and Akami? Isn't she going to d..."_

_"STOP!" I covered my ears as I fell on my knees onto the floor, "Please... just don't say anything else."_

_It's the alcohol speaking, it has to be..._

_She leaned over to look at me, "Everyone in your life is going to leave you one day (L/n), never forget that."_

_I stared up at her as she wiped a tear away from my cheek._

_I didn't even realize I was crying._

_"It's just a matter of_ **_time_ ** _."_   
_***_

"(Y/n)?"

You turned your head to Kami who was waving her hand in front of your face, "Damn girl you looked like you've just seen a ghost."

She stared right ahead and then turned back to you, "Anyway I brought your drink."

You placed a hand to your head as you laid back, "Actually I kind of have a headache right now..."

Kami puffed her cheeks, "Hmm! Fine! You can take your nap but afterwards you are telling me where the fuck you were on Saturday!"

You smiled at her as she threw a pillow at you, "Yes ma'am" You turned the opposite way yawning, "See you in 3 hours!"

Taking one more look at your bandaged hand you closed your eyes as your heard Kami's complaints, "THREE HOURS?!"


	25. don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of blood are in this chapter!

**You put a hand over**

... your mouth as you yawned. Small tears peeking out of your eyes as you set your hand back down running your fingers through Osamu's hair.

The floor of the gym was cold but comfortable, everyone was taking a break getting ready for next week. Exams were over, thankfully. It was such a pain.

Atsumu's shoes made a squeaking sound as he came up to you crossing his arms, "I want to lay on (L/n)'s lap too!"

You smiled as you rested your head back onto the wall staring up at Atsumu, "This can't become a daily thing guys..." You yawned again, _Damn I didn't realize I was THAT tired._

He huffed puffing his cheeks and you rolled your eyes. _Here we go._

As Atsumu was throwing his little tantrum you failed to see the tall expressionless brunette who was giving the twins a glare now. They continued to bicker as Osamu started to raise his voice and you closed your eyes. You really weren't in the mood, "If you guys keep on arguing then no one gets to lay down on my lap... Got it!" You pointed a finger.

Staring at Atsumu in the eye he hesitantly nodded before backing away, "Yes... understood!"

Osamu then propped himself up on his elbows to look at you, "Why are you yelling." He simply stated before laying his head back down.

You blinked, "Get off." Speaking quickly you tensed your shoulders as you stared down at him waiting for him to sit up.

Osamu smiled lightly as he sat up, then fixing your pants you got up and glared down at him mumbling curses beneath your breath.

Leaving him there you sat down at the bench sighing as you gazed around the court. The polished gym floor reflecting the bright light that caused your eyes to squint. The sound of balls being hit across the big room filled your ears.

You liked not being home, it distracted you from unwanted thoughts. Thoughts that made you anxious, thoughts that you couldn't ever talk about to anyone. They were times you were having fun without realizing.

As you spaced out you felt pressure on your right shoulder as someone began to press their weight slowly onto you.

Turning your head you smiled as you were met with brown hair, "Everything okay, Suna?" You fixed yourself to be more comfortable as you lifted your arm to gently stroke his soft hair.

He simply responded with an "Mhm," as he then laid his head down onto your lap. Letting Suna lay there was a dangerous game to play, he wasn't allowed to fall asleep and knowing him he was probably already passed out.

You couldn't help but smile to yourself, you felt like a mom taking care of her innocent little kids who got tired easily and yelled at each other. Joining the team definitely was an exciting thing, probably the best thing you had ever done.

Looking down at your hand you looked at the small bandages that were scattered on your hands. Underneath your delicate skin littered with scars. Your heart ached, the team had instantly noticed your bandaged look but you played it off as an accident that had happened due to your clumsiness.

You sighed, you needed to cool off for a minute, or at least splash water on your face. Your mind was full right now and you didn't need that. Being at school was supposed to distract you but right now you felt your hands getting cold.

Shaking the feeling off you tapped Suna's head as you spoke softly, "Hey, I need to use the restroom so..." He groaned in response interrupting you, "I'm sorry can you just get up for a few seconds I'll be right back, I promise."

Suna lifted his head to look at you, his tired eyes analyzing your face. You smiled as he lifted his pinky, "Promise." He simply spoke.

You chuckled curling your finger with his, "Promise!"

Suna looked at your lips before his gaze fell right back to your eyes, "Hurry up," His raspy low voice replied to you. You shivered slightly as you stomach flipped, oh how you unknowingly loved that voice of his.

You stood up, "Telling me to hurry up won't change anything." You waved as you left the gym to head to the nearest bathroom, "I'll be right back!" You said once again before exiting the gym.

Instantly, the afternoon sunlight warmly kissed your skin gently as you passed by into the next building. The warmness instantly replaced with coolness which sent a shiver down your spine as you entered the bathroom.

Your heart dropped as your eyes met the figure of a girl who was leaning over the bathroom sink. Her hands gripped tightly to each side of it as if letting go would instantly cause her to collapse, "K-Kami..?" Your eyes gazed down to see the scrape and scratches on her knees.

Looking closer into the sink you could see her hands bruised, and blood slowly oozing from underneath. Kami's bags were laid beside her on the floor.

Bottles of pills were spilled from within one.

Her head was held low as she turned to meet your eyes which were hidden under her loose brown hair. Her mouth fell ajar as she tried to speak, but nothing came out, her bottom lip quivered in its absence.

Without wasting another second you rushed over to her side. You grabbed her wrists pulling them towards so you could look at her hands, "Kami... are you okay?!" Your voice barely above a hushed whisper, "What happened?!" You looked up at her to meet her eyes before looking back down at her hands unsure of what to do.

The skin torn, scratches and cuts which you could only assume were from pebbles and rocks from outside, "I'm okay (Y/n)," Her voice croaked as she pulled her hands away to kneel down and pick up her medicine.

Dropping to your knees you began to pick her stuff up, "Did you fall?" You placed a hand gently on her cheek l so her eyes could then meet yours.

You gulped as you analyzed her face, her swollen, tired eyes met your worried (e/c) ones, "I... haven't been taking my medicine (Y/n)." She spoke out as tears began to stream down her face.

Your thumb grazed her cheeks as you began wiping them away, "Hey, hey..." You pulled her into a hug, her cries turned into loud wails as she gripped your shirt. Her face buried into your chest as you stroked her hair, "I didn't want you to look at me like...this. I'm not weak (Y/n) I promise I'm okay!" She hiccuped as she spoke.

You swallowed your spit as your vision was met with the prescribed medication that was in the bag now propped up neatly against the wall, "It's okay Akami." You whispered as you stroked her back in up and down motions, "You're doing great, I know your strong."

Her grip on your shirt loosened as she sobbed, your hand reached for your phone, "It's okay, I'll cal..."  
Then Kami slapped the phone out of your hands as muffled words left her chapped lips. Your phone hitting the bathroom floor as it slid away from you.

"Don't," Her voice was shaky, "I'm _fine_. Don't you see?" She wrapped her arms around your waist as she sniffled.

"Akami... the state your in right now, I have to call your mom." You looked off to side, your tone had a hint of sadness. You knew Kami was stubborn, but seeing her like this physically broke you. You wanted to help, and right now this was the only way that you could.

Akami then let go of you as she slowly lifted her head again, she gritted her teeth as your expression softened. Staring up at you, her voice shaky as she spoke softly.

"(Y/n) if you call her... then I will never speak to you again."


	26. no-regrets

**Hugging your knees**

...you gazed at the T.V that was in front of you. The sunset painted the skies with warm colors of pinks and oranges through the clear stained windows.

A warm blanket wrapped around your entire body as you leaned against the wall, the only thing visible was your head that peaked out so you could watch the scary movie that was playing.

That day Suna was the one that came into the bathroom, he was worried you were taking to long so he rushed to see if something had happened. When he burst through the door his gaze fell down to your figure who had Akami wrapped around your waist.

Now you were in his room, on his bed, watching a horror movie as he went to the kitchen to get you water.

You couldn't help but think about Akami, the look of desperation and hatred on her face when she told you not to call her mom. It ached your heart but you did it.

You made Suna call her mom and she was taken home, but you did the right thing, right? Yeah, you did, she's safe now at least and can get some professional treatment for her wounds.

She couldn't stay mad at you forever, right?

Suna opened the door slowly as he walked in, and then closing it with his foot, "Hey, are you okay?"  
He questioned as he extended his arm towards you to give you the glass of water.

You nodded, forcing a smile to spread across your face, "Yeah, of course I am." Taking the glass from his hands you held it with both your hands keeping it close to your face. As your gaze fell right back to T.V.

Beside you Suna also wrapped himself in a blanket as he scooted closer to you so he could lay his head on your shoulder. As you took a sip of water you jumped slightly at the jump scare that made no warning and appeared on the screen.

You looked at Suna as he began speaking, "You know you did the right thing, (Y/n)." His voice was soft and calm as he spoke, "She was just having a moment..."

"...Yeah, I know," You sighed, "I would much rather her be upset with me and safe than anything else, I don't regret my decision." You spoke confidently.

You placed your glass on the table beside you as you scooted closer to Suna. He then reached his hand out to grab yours, "Hey— what are you..."

"Who did this too you."

His tone of seriousness took you aback as he held you hand gently analyzing it before turning to look at you. When he did turn to you you looked off to the side, "No one did this to me, it was an accident." You cringed as you remembered the feeling of glass penetrating your skin.

Suna put a hand to your cheek, gently forcing you to look him in the eyes. He nodded, "I know your lying, but when your ready to tell me the truth I'll be here to listen."

Your eyes widened, you weren't really sure what to say at that moment. _If Suna saw right through it... does that mean the rest of the team did too?"_

You looked down at your hands before looking up at him, a genuine smile appeared on your face. His greenish eyes stared into yours as you spoke softly.

"Thank you."  
***

Flipping through your notes you chewed at the end of your pen. You raised a brow as you looked at the sheet in front of you and then the notes that were right beside you. _We didn't learn this..._

You heard a knock coming from your door, "Come in!" You called from your bed as you gazed up to look at the person who has entered your room. Your expression didn't change as you greeted them, "Hey mom."

She has a bowl in her hands as she smiled, "I cut up some fruit and I know you're studying so I was hoping you would want a little break." She chirped as she walked up to your table placing the bowl beside a small pile books.

"Oh— fruit does sound nice." You smiled back at her, "Thank you!"

Mirroring your smile she clasped her hands together, "Great!" And with that she left the room closing the door behind her.

Your room was quiet again as she her presence was no longer in the room. Nowadays it was hard to tell if her smile was genuine or not. You knew what the fruit was for though, it was her way of apologizing.

She might have remembered small parts of your conversations from the other night and this was her way of saying sorry. You rolled your eyes, because she had too much pride it was so hard for her to apologize verbally. _Ugh, Moon Taurus..._

Grabbing the bowl you sat back down on your bed, as you looked through your phone.

Akami hadn't texted you for the past two days. You at least were hoping she was okay.

Shaking it off you picked up your pen again, she will talk to you when she is ready. You couldn't let sad thoughts overwhelm you right now, you had to focus on the exciting week that would be coming in a week or so.

Taking a deep breath you exhaled through your mouth, "I got this." You whispered to yourself confidently.

If the past few months had taught you anything, it's that patience is important. And that you were a very impatient person but nonetheless you did what was better for you.

And that was seeing that your childhood friend would be healthy.

Even if it meant she probably wouldn't talk to you for a while


	27. improvise

Cloudy sky

...and a stormy day, gloomy and depressing as you and the team huddled in Suna's living room. Everyone had done good on their exams but joy was transformed into disappointment when the roads were too risky for a long drive.

It meant that you all had to stay back and the hard work everyone put in was just thrown away. It was quiet as everyone did their own thing, the silence was uncomfortable and the tension was thick.

Kami really hadn't been at school, and even then she didn't text you either, you shook the thought away as you focused your attention to the boy across from you.

You and Suna were laying on a couch opposite from each other, Suna's legs were beside you as yours were beside him too. A warm blanket on top of you as you watched him sleep.

Resting your head on the arm of the couch you leaned back seeing the twins, Kita, and Aran playing some card game as you stared at them one by one.

You groaned as you attempted to break the silence, interrupting the sounds of rain, "It's depressing in here," You called out to them as they turned to you, "Can we please watch a horror movie?" You pleaded.

Osamu tensed as he sat up straight, "Horror?"

His twin smiled, "Ooo, scary movies on a gloomy day! I like the way you think (Y/n)!" He stood up as he left to go search for a movie.

Kita nodded his head, "It would be fun," He stood up, "I'll get the snacks from the kitchen." With that he walked away as Aran and Kita began collecting the cards one by one.

You smiled as you stood up and saw Kosaku enter the room, "I heard we're watching a horror movie?!" He amusingly sat down on the floor in front of you as you nodded.

Kosaku along with the other guys were in the kitchen, some went home but others stayed. All in all everyone just needed a distraction.

And in your opinion this was the best way to improvise.

Just then you grunted as you felt Suna's foot collide with your jaw causing you to make a, Hmph! Sound.

Grabbing Suna's ankle you yelled silently, "Suna what hell!" You then sat up to look at the brunette who had a boyish smile on his face.

"You...!" Throwing your hands out in front you Suna caught them quickly as he then wrapped his arms around your waist, making sure he wrapped his arms around yours so you couldn't move, bringing you into a hug.

His voice was raspy, "Shhh, sleep." He mused as he kept you close to his chest. His heart beat slowing down as breathed lightly.

Kosaku made a yuck sound, "Get a room!" He covered his eyes peeking slightly through the crease of his fingers, "There are others here." He smiled teasingly amused by the look on your face.

You flushed, "Suna let me go!" You wiggled your hands as you felt Suna enlace his legs with yours. Simply grunting he pulled the blanket over you too, "Kosaku! Don't just sit there! Help me." You called out from underneath the blanket to the boy who was on his phone.

"Nope!" He perked his head up making the 'p' pop as he spoke, "You're on your own with this one (L/n)!" He stood up leaving to go into the kitchen, "Get Aran to help you, see yeah."

"Ojiro!" You called out sighing as you heard him call back, "Have fun (Y/n), we'll be back with the movie in a few!"

Mumbling curses beneath your breath you loosened up as you noticed how quiet the room has gotten. You could hear Suna's heartbeat again as your head nuzzled into his chest.

It was nice and calm now, closing your eyes you decided it would be best to just give in and fall asleep in his arms.  
***

"AHH!"

You and Kosaku jumped as you huddled closer together in the blanket you were sharing. Everyone else was either also sitting on the couch or on the floor. Blankets, snack, and pillows were scattered everywhere.

The lights were off as the only sound came from the screams of the T.V. It's luminous light barely laminating the dark room, it was quiet as everyone stared at the screamed intently.

The suspense was torture.

Kosaku gripped onto your arm as you shivered, thunder rumbled outside as lighting illuminated the dark room completely. You weren't even sure what time it was, all you knew was that this movie was too good and too interesting to pass by.

Suna and Aran were on the floor eating popcorn, Kita was intensely watching the movie, Osamu was clutching onto a couch pillow. He was terrified although he would never admit it, and Atsumu was asleep ok the floor beside Kita.

Cries came from the T.V as you and Kosaku jumped clutching onto each other. Other than Suna and Aran, everyone else seemed scared out of their minds, other than Atsumu who was of course still asleep despite the screams.

Kosaku covered his eyes, "I can't watch," He mumbled as you grabbed his hand repeatedly saying, "Look!Look!Look!"

You giggled as you teased the scared boy, "Oh come on there's nothing to be scared of," You rolled your eyes, "Everything's fi..."

A shiver went down your spine as the power went out, darkness swallowed the room. You couldn't see anything. The only feeling came from the soft blankets between your hands.

"Kosak..." Guessing where he was you touched his shoulder lightly as he let out a loud cry, "Calm down! It's just me!"

"O-oh... (Y/n)..." He gasped, "I knew that..."

"Calm down, the power just went out," Kita spoke from where he was.

Suna yawned as Aran spoke, "Man, don't you have candles or something, Suna?"

"Yeah, I do," Suddenly Suna turned on his flashlight from his phone, "Let's go."

From where he was you could see Aran nod as he stood up, "We'll be back." And with that they walked off avoiding Atsumu's body that was asleep on the floor.

Kita turned on his phone flashlight as well, "Crap, my phones going to die soon,"

Kosaku sighed, "Mines gonna die too,"

You stayed quiet until you saw both of them turn to you, "Mine has been dead for a while." You shrugged as they made an 'oh' face and nodded, "Osamu? Are you okay?"

You looked over at the paralyzed boy who simply nodded refusing to make eye contact with you.

Snickers came from the three of you as you attempted to keep a straight face, "Guys it's not funny," Your voice shook as you kept in your laughter which soon turned into a gasp as your heart sank.

You felt a hand at your shoulder causing you to scream. The room then erupted into laughter as Suna lowered his head, "My, I didn't think you would be that scared (Y/n)." He teased as you places a hand at your chest.

"You scared me!" You smacked his chest lightly with the back of your hand as he chuckled, "Fucking... piece of..." As you mumbled incoherent curses the Aran placed candles on the table.

He spoke as he sat down, "But really (Y/n) thanks for this."

Looking up at him you tilted you head, "For what?"  
You then turned your head to Kita who spoke.

"You made a small attempt to distract us from our disappointment today," He smiled towards you, "It means a lot, manager."

You blushed lightly as you waved your hands in front of you, "It's nothing— big I just..."

Suna interrupted you as he lazily rested his head on yours, wrapping his arms around you from behind the couch, "This was fun." He whispered to were only you could hear him.

Kosaku yawned, "This was great (L/n), but we should really be asleep," he stretched his arms as he wrapped a blanket around himself, "We don't know when the power will come back so we might as well." He shrugged.

Aran grinned to himself, "Or... we could tell some scary stories..." He cooed as he dramatically shook his phone, the light illuminating his face from underneath.

Shivers ran down your spine.

"Nope!" You all said in unison causing him to frown and then shrug.

Everyone then laughed together, nights like these where you could all just be together and forget about other things... it was fun. You needed more of this and hoped for me times like this in the future.

You then all spoke, "Goodnight!"


	28. worried

**Walking into the school hall**

...you sighed. This morning you woke up late so you didn't have time to brush through your hair. At this point you didn't really care, you just wanted the day to be over.

For once you were actually hungry which added more to your frustration. Passing by classmates you kept walking forward, ignoring their chatter and banter.

You just wanted to get to class, for some reason you were exhausted and the day hadn't even began. Keeping your head low you entered class.

Sitting at your assigned seat you placed your bag down and looked to your side. You chuckled as you admired the brunette who was already asleep.  
***

You leaned on Suna's shoulder as you sighed dramatically, "I'm so tired Suna!" You yawned as you rested your head on his shoulder. It was break and the both of you were sitting down besides the locker on the floor in one of empty hallways.

Suna was eating jelly fruit sticks as he turned his head to yiu, "Here..." He held up his hand, "I saved you one..." He spoke tiredly as you rambled on about who knows what. As he kept listening he took a small bite from the snack he saved for you.

Sitting up straight you began to talk with your hands, "... And yeah, so that's why it's frustrating it's just so...!" Your words were interrupted as your eyes widened.

Suna was close, very close for that matter, his warm lips connected with yours as he closed his eyes. You felt his tongue slip into your mouth as he passed something to you.

Before pulling away he pecked your lips lightly and then leaned back, his tired eyes analyzed your face, "It's too early for you to complain, (Y/n)." A small smile appeared on his face when he saw how flustered you were.

Turning your head you broke eye contact, "You don't have to shut me up like that..." You spoke softly, you could still feel the lingering sensation of his lips.

Suna then was the one who rested his head on your shoulder. Sighing a ' _whatever_ ' he closed his eyes hiding the boyish smile that was still present.

A few students would walk by here and there as you both enjoyed how quiet it was.

Leaning your head back on the wall you noticed someone approaching you and Suna, you smiled as you gazed up, "Good morning Atsumu..." you paused as you could see the terrified look on his face.

He looked like he'd just seen a ghost, "(Y/n)!" He gazed down at you frantically throwing his hands around, "Did you study?!" He raised his voice.

"For...what?" You questioned him as you began to run your fingers through Suna's hair.

"We have a test next period!" He yelped as he fell to his knees, "I'm gonna fail!" He sobbed dramatically on the floor.

"Atsumu you idiot! You're just telling me this now!?" You looked at the boy as fear began to run its course through your body. _No, I'm definitely gonna fail. gosh damn it. Teach next class is famous for her surprise tests, and they're always super hard what the fuck!_

Grabbing your note book you began to flip through your notes as you and Atsumu began looking over the material before class began in the next six minutes.

What an exciting morning.  
***

Walking out of gym you waved to the boy saying your goodbyes to them. Today you were planning to head to Akami's house to see how she was doing.

No, maybe that's not the truth, in reality you just hoped she wasn't angry at you. Selfish right? But you knew she would be okay, it's her after all. She's always okay.

Suna's hands were in his pockets as he leaned on the wall of Gym waiting for you, "You ready?" He pushed himself off walking up to you, his bag in hand and other hand still in his jacket pocket.

"Actually, today I was going to head to Kami's... so you can go ahead without me," You smiled up at him as he looked down at you.

Behind Suna was the door to the gym where you could see Osamu and Aran smiling as they stared at you and Suna. _Are they... gossiping?!_

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" He tilted his head as you shook your head.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry." You smiled as you heard more snickers. Gripping your bag you leaned to the side to where Aran and Osamu where, Kosaku was now there, a hand over his mouth as he muttered.

"Hey?! Do you have a problem or something?" You yelled over to them catching their attention, Suna turned to them as well.

"Oh nothing," Kosaku cooed as he waved his hand.

Aran just snickered as Osamu spoke, "Are you two dating or something?" He smirked staring between you and Suna.

Suna looked at you as you crossed your arms, "U-uh... So what if we are? That's none of your business! Let's go." You dramatically grabbed Suna's hand, the three boys had stopped snickering. In fact, their mouths fell ajar, Suna was also taken aback with your response.

But he wasn't complaining.

"Dating?" Suna's lips turned up into a smirk as he stared down at you.

He let you guide him out of the gates of the school as you huffed, "Shh, it's nothing, just ignore it."

Suna interlocked his fingers with yours, "Hmm? Whatever you say~"  
***

"S-she's where?" You stared at Kami's mom who had her bag in hand and keys in the other. She looked tired, exhausted.

"If you want (Y/n) I can take you there with me," She smiled sweetly to you, "... to the hospital."

Youre were caught by surprise, you weren't sure what to say so you just nodded. A lump in your throat prevented you from talking.

Akami? At the Hospital?

This had to be some joke, nonetheless you didn't like the news so following Mrs. Ottosamu you headed out with her to hospital.

_She'll be fine, she HAS to be..._


	29. thank you

**Hospitals were nostalgic**

...in a weird and comforting way. The way time had always seemed to halt for those lonely hours you were there. Hospitals were either always filled with the joy of birth, or the despair of death.

It was disgusting... no matter who had been born and who had died, time was still moving.

Time was still ticking.

Life was moving on.

Without those lives...

The sound of phones ringing, foot tapping, typing, walking, clicking... basically any and every sound was alive in the hospital. It wasn't loud though, it was just the right amount to keep you from going crazy. The silence could be scary.

"Here..." Suna sat at the seat to the right of you, as he sat he handed you a juice box, "(Y/n) have you not eaten?" He looked at you, an almost worried expression plastered on his face.

You shook your head while you took the juice box from his hand, "No... but I promise I will, I'm just waiting to see if Akami... wakes up..." You slowly looked down as your words faded into mumbles.

"Well if she's not awake in ten minutes... I'm taking you to get something to eat. Okay?" He placed his hand gently beneath your chin lifting it so he could look you in the eyes.

You slowly nodded, unsure of whether your response would be genuine or not. Your gut ached, you weren't sure if it was from being worried about Akami, not eating, or maybe even feeling guilty that Suna was wasting his time and tagging along with you. 

Then Suna leaned in placing a gentle kiss on your forehead before flicking it, "Ow..." You rubbed your skin that had began to stung, "... that wasn't nice." Shutting your eyes you turned your head.

"What's not nice is you not eating (Y/n)," He said almost sternly as he then leaned back into his seat and began scrolling through his phone.

"I know, it won't happen again," You crossed your arms as you turned to shift your gaze towards the front desk.

"Good, " He simply stated as he continued to give his attention to his phone while you began to space out again.

***

Ten minutes turned into two hours as Suna was now asleep resting his head on your should while you stared at the time.

_8:53 P.M..._

It was still quiet as ringing, and walking could be heard, your phone battery wasn't going to hold off for much longer and you were still starving.

Just as you felt that you were about to give up, someone had entered the room as they began to look around. You recognized them immediately as they turned your direction and began walking up to you. 

_Mrs. Ottosamu._

"(Y/n)," She greeted you as she stopped in front of where you were sitting, "have you been here this entire time?" She worriedly asked you. 

"Mrs. Ottosmau, yes I have been sitting here since we arrived," You looked down before meeting her gaze again, "Is...is she awake?" You asked quietly. Your (e/c) eyes staring into her tired, brown ones. 

"Yes..." She hesitated, ...And she would like to actually speak with you." 

***

Opening the door you were met with a dark room, the machines beeped and the room was cold as the outside moon barely illuminated the dark room through the half closed curtains.

A girl was sitting up on her bed as she looked away from the door, she didn't turn to look at you when you walked in. She just kept staring at the curtained window. 

Closing the door behind you, you slowly walked up to her, unsure of what to say or do, in that moment it felt as if you were meeting a stranger for the first time. It was a disgusting feeling, you mentally punched yourself, this was your childhood best friend and you couldn't even begin to speak. 

You then stopped feet away from the hospital bed as the moon light crept through, leaving a shadow behind you as the floor in front of you was illuminated. 

"Akami..." You spoke softly as fidgeted with your hands in front of you. 

Your expression shifted as the girl turned to look at you, tears were in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks, "(Y/n)," She whispered in relief. 

It had only been a week since you had seen her.

But she looked so worn out, and pale even, you could feel the lump at the back of your throat as you studied her state walking up to her.

"I- I'm sorry," She wiped her tears, "I should have taken care of myself..." She hiccuped as she spoke, "If i had been more responsible with my health this wouldn't have happened." 

Wrapping your arms around you rubbed her back, "Akami, you idiot," Pulling away you wiped her tears, "Don't apologize, you have been so strong this entire time. How could you say that." Sadness clouded your features as Kami sniffled. 

"Because it's true (Y/n)!" She gripped your shirt as she looked down, "It's because I didn't take my medication that I'm stuck like this. I thought my body could handle it but I was wrong, my heart is failing and my body is giving up on me!" Her voice was cracked, "...I'm so tired (Y/n)..." She then looked up at you with red swollen eyes.

Your heart ached, you opened your mouth to speak but nothing came out, tears were streaming down your face. Akami had been feeling like this for a while now, and she never talked about it to you because she knew you would get worried. 

She rubbed her eyes as she forced a tired smile, "I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day, I just didn't want to get in trouble at the time, but you helped me, so thank you (Y/n)."

You shook your head, "Kami, your my best friend of course I was going to help you. I will _always_ help you!" 

"I'm not used to being this emotional... it's gross." Her genuine smile spread across her face as she sighed, "I wish you didn't have to see me like this, I look disgusting." She giggled, her contagious laugh caused you to crack a smile. 

"You just look really tired," You yawned, "...And you it's okay to be emotional."

"Maybe you should take your own advice," She then pulled her knees up close to her and her arms on them, " And yeah, I am super tired, the medicine keeps me from sleeping half the time and it's ridiculous."

"I'm sorry about that." 

"Don't be!" She reassured you, "They're just keeping me here for now to keep track of my health and to make sure I don't just d-- skip my medicine since I am horrible at doing that." She smiled nervously at you. 

_Die... That was the word she was going to say..._

Nodding you placed a finger to your chin, "Ah, okay then I see..."

She smiled, "Mhm! I should be out of here in no time." 

At that moment you couldn't really do much but smile, as she spoke excitedly to you. It didn't even feel like you were at the hospital sitting beside her death bed. At that moment it was just you two chatting.

But even with closure you still felt uneasy... Akami had a desk next to her, the draw was open so you couldn't see what was inside, but sitting on top of the desk was a pencil and a cup of water.

Today was too much for you, you were exhausted and hungy. Not to mention you hadn't begun homework, that was going to be a pain. 

But you tried to see things on the bright side...

_For now Kami's okay, I think it will really keep my mind at peace for now, but still. I can't help but wonder if something is really off or if I am just peranoid._

_Maybe both.._


	30. distraction

**Sitting up on your bed**

... you began to stretch your arms as you looked up at the ceiling. You had been doing school work for the past three hours and you were beginning to get sleepy. Rubbing your tired eyes you gazed out of your window.

Your room was beginning to get dark as the warm sun began to set and the cool filled breeze entered your comfort space. The sky with it's pastel hues as you laid your head back down staring back out of the window.

Your mom was downstairs, probably getting ready for work, as you closed your eyes dozing off to sleep.

Sounds of taps from your window caused you to flutter your eyelids open as you groaned. The taps turned into small thunks as something small was making contact with the glass.

Lifting your head you peered at the window squinting, "Is someone...throwing...rocks?" You muttered to your self as you walked out of your bed to the window.

Your bare feet made contact with the hard, cool floor as you opened the window completely. Peering down you were taken a back.

Literally.

Your hands flew to your forehead as you winced, "Ow ow ow." Your eyes shut closed as you groaned, "Who the fuck..."

You heard snickering coming from outside, carefully peering down you saw the figure of a boy who had his hands on his knees to keep himself up as he laughed hysterically.

"Suna..."

You sneered as you placed a hand at your forehead, "There's a door!" You yelled down as Suna looked up at you wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Aw! but this way is so fun!" He called back as he waved, his other hand still had small rocks, "Damn princess, did you just wake up? You look like shit!" He called again laughing as you glared down at him.

Your hair was in tangles and waves, you hadn't even noticed, puffing your cheeks you flipped Suna off closing the window as Suna laughed again.

Rubbing your forehead you groan as it still stung, _Why did he put so much force into that throw?!_

As you walked to your drawer to put some socks on you heard the doorbell ring downstairs, as you physically cringed to yourself.

You felt your heart drop as you remembered how your mom had been weeks ago, you haven't really talked since but even then it still felt awkward on your end.

Rushing down stairs you patted your hair down as you put a hand on the wall, your eyes met your moms back as she had opened the door to let the boy in.

"Hello, Ms. (L/n)," Suna greeted as he took his shoes off.

Closing the door she waved her hand in front of her, "Oh please, call me (M/n), I haven't used my surname in a long time." She laughed nervously as Suna smiled with a nod.

"Are you here to take my daughter out again?" She questioned as she walked down the hallway towards you.

"Actually she just invited me here to hang out if that's okay," He smiled walking behind her. When he walked past you your eyes met for a second as his lips turned up into a smile.

It took you moment to realize Suna had lied about you inviting him over, and that a sock was still in your hand as you clutched it tightly glaring daggers at the tall boy.

Moving your hair aside your mom gazed at your small wound, "Oh my..." She looked down at you, her eyes met yours as she paused, "(Y/n), you should be more careful." Your eyes widened as you felt your mom's hot breathe hit your face, her cold words giving you a chill.

Nodding you then gripped your shirt, "Yeah...I just fell." You whispered looking down before you looked back up grabbing Suna's hand pulling him to you, "Anyway, we will be going upstairs, have fun at work." Putting on your best smile you rushed upstairs pulling Suna behind you.

"O-okay! I'll see you later!" You heard your mom call as you closed the door behind you.

Sighing you plopped down on your bed, "I'm gonna kill you." You exasperated putting your sock on.

Suna chuckled, "Scoot over," he demanded softly as you simply turned your head to look at him.

"Make me." You challenged sticking your tongue out.

"Oh?" He put his hands in his pant pockets as he cocked a brow, "Is that a challenge?"

Feeling confident you smiled, "Yeah sure, it is." You eyed him as he took his hands out of his pockets.

"Hey what are you...NO!" You yelped as Suna grabbed your legs from the end of the bed pulling you towards him. You covered your face as your shirt rolled up revealing your stomach as you felt weight on both of your sides of the bed.

A warm hand wrapped around your wrist, forcing you to uncover your face as you looked up to see a smiling boy who was hovering over you.

"Hm?" Suna cooed as he brought your hand to his cheek, "You asked for this, why are you so flustered?" He smirked down at you as you stared into his eyes, your face began to heat up.

"I'm not flustered," You spoke confidently as Suna brought your bandaged hand to his lips, gently he kissed the exposed skin.

Shivers ran down your spine as Suna closed his eyes still leaving small kisses on your hands as he moved up to your wrist.

"Suna...stop," You looked up at him as he opened his eyes to stare down at you.

"You don't like it?" He tilted his head to the side as you placed your other hand on his cheek.

Cool breeze still crept into the room as the pastel colors that were once painted outside were now cool purples as the sun took it's final moments out in the open.

"No...it's not that," You could see the lust in Suna's eyes as he gently let go of your wrist, placing his hand on your bare skin you gasped lightly. His hand was on the side of your waist as he trailed up your side slowly. He stopped before he could go up further as he then placed his hand on your warm cheek.

"Suna..." You breathed out as Suna leaned down towards you. Your breath hitched as he closed his eyes, getting closer to you.

You closed your eyes, you could feel the lustful energy coming from Suna, and in return you were feeling it as well.

At that moment you weren't sure what was going to happen. But deep within you, you knew that as long as whatever happened was with Suna, then you would be okay.

In the end you wouldn't regret it.

The heat that was once had a hold on you was replaced with fear and surprise as you heard knocking coming from the outside of your door.

You and Suna paused as you stared intensely at each other, unsure of what to do. After a few seconds you yelped under your breath as you placed your hands on Suna's chest pushing him off.

As you broke out from the position you were in you pushed Suna to the side as you sat up, "Y-yes?" You tried to sound as cool as possible but you only managed to say a one worded response.

"Oh!" You heard from the other side of the door, "I'm just headed off to work...! I just wanted to let you know, bye now!" You could hear her footsteps fade away as you stared at your door.

Turning to Suna you glared at him, "We almost got caught because of you, dumbass, ' You whispered throwing a pillow at him.

Catching the pillow he chuckled, "Awe, well we can continue from where we left off." He smiled cheekily at you watching your still flustered state.

Shaking your head you crossed your arms, "No, now tell me why your here." Your expression changed into a serious one as you turned your body to completely face him.

Suna sighed in defeat, "I was just bored, besides I shouldn't need an excuse to come see my _girlfriend_." He smiled towards you as your jaw gaped opened.

"I'm-" You stared at the boy as you grabbed another pillow, "Dumbass who said we were dating!" Hitting him over and over again he laughed as he grabbed your arms bringing you against his chest.

"Aw, wait I interrupted your nap didn't I?" He teased as he rubbed your back, "That's why you're so grumpy, huh?"

A tic mark appeared on your head has you wiggled yourself between his legs, "Asshole!" You blurted.

After relaxing for a bit you placed your hands on the side of the bed sheets as you slowly sat up. Fixing yourself you straddled Suna as you stared at the now confused boy, "Is something wrong, (Y/n)?"

Shaking your head you smiled sweetly at the boy, "Let's go out."

Suna raised a brow, "Huh...? No way, it's cold outside and I'd rather take a nap here with you." He gently placed his hands on your waist, cocking his head to the side in disagreement.

"Aw but we can do that afterwards!" You pleaded cheerfully tugging on his shirt as he groaned rolling his eyes.

"Fine... but you owe me a nap." He sighed defeated letting go of you as he moved to grab his phone from his pocket.

Nodding you got off of Suna's lap as you began to go through your closet in search of a warm hoodie.

In all honesty, you didn't really want to be home at that moment. You wanted to go out and spontaneously have fun. No... that's not right, you needed a distraction.

A _distraction_ from the past few weeks, and you knew Suna would gladly deliver whether he was aware of it or not.


End file.
